Xmas Chaos of the Fifth Year
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: To celebrate five years of Christmas Chaos, one of the four Christmas Plays from the past will be played out again with a different director and a different set of cast. Question is, how will it fair from the previous version? Let's find out...
1. Xmas Choice! A Classic Returns!

**Hello, everyone! Time to start upon the 2007 Christmas play! The following characters appearing in this story are from Disney, Warner Brothers, SEGA, Toei, Nintendo, Capcom and 4KIDS ENTERTAINMENT. Plus, characters created by me, BelleTiger and my late friend, Youko Youkai...**

**Five years since I've first started my Xmas comic tradition so, let's do something special for this year's play...**

**Let's begin...**

000000000000000000000000000000

Our story begins in November 2007, where a huge meeting was taking place in Anime City's Town Hall...

The chairman of the meeting was Sonic the Hedgehog himself. "All right, is everyone here? OK... Tails, start the roll call!"

Tails nodded, looking at a clipboard. "Right, Sonic! Knuckles the Echidna?"

"Here!"

"Amy Rose?"

"Here!"

"Velene Psion?"

"Here!"

"Alphamon?"

"Here!"

"Omnimon?"

"Here!"

"Dynasmon?"

"**HERE!!!**"

"...with his megaphone... my poor ears..." Tails groaned. "Gallantmon?"

(**WHAM!!!**)

"Here..."

"Nice shot with the shield!" Tails said. "Dynasmon's going to be feeling that for a while... Yugi Muto?"

"Here!"

"Joey Wheeler?"

"Here!"

"Flara Shade?"

"Here!"

"Tai?"

"Here!"

"Davis?"

"Here!"

"BlackGuilmon?"

"Here..."

"SkullSatamon?"

Silence...

"SkullSatamon?"

Silence...

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Why aren't you replying to your name?"

SkullSatamon snored in reply. He was fast asleep.

"Gallantmon, can I borrow your shield?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Tails rolled his eyes. "All present, Sonic!"

Sonic smirked. "All right. Let's get the meeting started!"

Dynasmon rubbed his face where Gallantmon had smacked him with his shield. "Can we hurry up? I've got a lot of teasing to do when we get back to headquarters with the newest member of the Royal Knights."

"Examon, right?" Tai asked. "I've seen him before... he's a large red dragon that doesn't look like a knight. Why is he a member?"

Dynasmon pointed at Alphamon. "Ask him!"

Tai glanced at Alphamon. "So, why is Examon joining your team?"

Alphamon tapped his chin. "Well, I was curious to see if a red dragon that hardly looked like a knight could be a member of our organization. According to our records, the Royal Knights have never been fully fully staffed by thirteen members. that is slowly recovering. Omnimon and I thought he possessed the sort of qualities that made him a true hero, so let him join us."

"I thought he got in because he was your cousin..." Davis said.

Alphamon blinked and glanced around shiftily. "Er, well, I, ah, do have cousins, but Examon isn't my cousin...or nephew...no sir...who told you that?!"

Davis pointed to Dynasmon's seat. "Erm... the one hiding under the table..."

"Be with you in a second!" Dynasmon called from below. "I dropped my wallet!"

"Did you drop your common sense as well?" Gallantmon muttered.

Alphamon sighed. "Dynasmon, why did you tell everyone that Examon only joined the team because he was my cousin...or nephew?"

Dynasmon climbed back into his seat. "UlforceVeedramon told me! He said he got in because he was your cousin... or nephew."

Omnimon sweatdropped. "So, that's why Vulko asked Alphamon if Examon was his nephew a couple of hours ago..."

Gallantmon palmed his face. "Dynasmon, UlforceVeedramon said that Examon was Magnadramon's cousin and Goldramon considers Examon his nephew..."

Dynasmon sweatdropped. "Oh, really? Oops... must have drank a bit too much..."

"2 gallons isn't a bit much, it's **TOO** much!" Alphamon said. He glanced at Sonic. "Sorry about that, let's continue..."

Davis raised his hand. "Hold up, how come Tails didn't call out me and Tai's last names?"

"'Tai and my'," Tails corrected. "And you didn't write them down..." he muttered, showing him the clipboard.

Davis sweatdropped. "Oh... we thought you wanted our autographs..."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Ah...right...well, Sonic does the same thing, all the time, so I guess it's not that important."

Davis smiled. "See?"

"Even though Sonic wrote his full name down **KNOWING** it wasn't going to be an autograph..." Tails pointed out.

"Eheh...can can we move on?" Davis muttered.

Sonic nodded. "Of course. Now, as we all know, it's 2007 and it's been five years since Knuckles hosted the very first Annual Christmas Play."

"Don't remind me..." Knuckles grumbled.

"I just did!" Sonic quipped. "And to celebrate the fact that we've done this for five years, we're going to do the Nativity again for this year's Annual Christmas Party!"

Knuckles paled. "No..."

"However, Knuckles won't be directing this year's play!" Sonic added.

Knuckles pumped his fist into the air. "**YES!!!**"

"Gee, you look so upset, Knuckles... " Amy giggled.

"Hold on!" Velene spoke up. "If Knuckles isn't directing this year's play, then who is?"

BlackGuilmon scoffed. "I feel sorry for the unlucky moron who's been picked to direct this piece of rubbish..."

Dynasmon blinked. "Why do you feel sorry for Gallantmon?"

(**WHAM!!!**)

Gallantmon casually polished his shield while Dynasmon groaned from the floor. "Tut tut...I got some dirt on my shield...what a shame."

Sonic brought out a book from under his seat. "Tails and I have compiled alost of people living in this city who would be suitable for directing this play." He opened the book. "It was difficult, though, because there were so many people who could do the job!"

"So, who's on the list?" Flara asked.

"Well, it's pretty long... will only take a couple..." Sonic said, glancing at the book. "_BlackGuilmon_..." There was a pause and he closed the book.

Omnimon sweatdropped. "A couple of hours or a couple of seconds?"

BlackGuilmon stared at Sonic. "Me? Why me!?"

"Believe it or not, BlackGuilmon... you've gotten great reviews on your directing skills!" Sonic said, jerking a thumb at Knuckles. "In fact, everyone says you're much better than Knuckles."

"**WHAT!?**" Knuckles bellowed, leaping from his seat. "I may be happy to get a break from directing plays this year, but that doesn't mean I'll just sit here and let myself get insulted like this!"

"Come on, Knuckles... you're overreacting..." Sonic said with a smile. "We insult you all the time and it doesn't make a difference..."

"Actually, he reacts all the time to the insults..." Tails pointed out.

"Really? Whoops..." Sonic chuckled.

"You remember the Nutcracker play, Knuckles?" Yugi asked. "Critics were impressed how the Nutcracker didn't have as many flaws as the first three plays...though there were a few mishaps."

"What mishaps?!" BlackGuilmon asked.

Velene counted on her fingers. "Well... first off was the locked door, then Soln trying to remember a difficult German name, then Magnamon trying to hide his newly painted pink armour from the audience by wearing a paper bag and there's also the... Mouse King's army of Raikou chasing away the Nutcracker's army, which consisted of Sleipmon and some guys in electric-proof rubber suits..."

"Oh, she remembered..." Tai muttered, hiding underneath the table.

"Who could forget...?" Davis groaned from under the table as well.

Sonic nodded. "That's right, BlackGuilmon! Which means your directing skills will be perfect for the Nativity play! What do you say?"

BlackGuilmon got up and coughed. "I'll say..."

"If you try and run, forget it... Shadow and Silver are waiting outside the door, and we have a heavily-guarded trampoline standing underneath the window in case you try to jump out," Sonic quickly added.

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "I'm in..."

Sonic nodded. "Thank you, BlackGuilmon! To start off, we'll give you a week to get over the shock of your new position."

"And then?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Well, after the week is over, you can start auditioning for your cast!" Sonic said. "Tails will give you a list of parts that need to be played for the Nativity."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "OK. I'm honoured to have been selected to direct this play."

"We've also got Knightmon guarding the exits, Digmon burrowing through the underground, and Megadramon patrolling the skies in case you were thinking of escaping that way," Tails added.

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "Ah...I see...how thoughtful of you..."

Sonic nodded. "Good. All right, meeting's over, everyone!"

Alphamon stood up. "Thank you, Sonic. Now, Dynasmon..."

Dynasmon got up from his seat and ran out of the room. "Can't talk, Alphamon sir! Just remembered that we need to protect Jaden Yuki from Seto Kaiba's top skilled mercenaries for some reason! See you later!"

"That's in a different story, you idiot!" Gallantmon snapped. He shook his head. "Oh well... at least I'm not involved..."

"Gallantmon, go and bring him back to headquarters, please," Omnimon said.

Gallantmon grumbled. "Spoke too soon on that one..." He got up and went after Dynasmon. "_Sleipmon, UlforceVeedramon, it's time to execute Operation Capture Dynasmon!_"

"**_AGAIN!?_**" Came a couple of groans.

Knuckles stomped out of the room, rubbing his wrists. "I'm going to give those critics a piece of my mind!"

"Not a good idea, Knuckles!" Sonic warned his hot-headed friend.

"Why not?!" Knuckles snarled.

Amy smiled, twirling her Piko Piko Hammer. "Because I'm one of those critics..."

Knuckles gulped. "Erm... I have nothing to say..."

"There's a first time for everything..." Tails muttered.

Joey patted BlackGuilmon on the shoulder. "Good luck, man!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Thanks, I think..."

Joey nodded, backing away from BlackGuilmon and out the door. "Don't worry, man. I have faith in you!"

"Even though you have your fingers crossed behind your back?" Yugi asked.

"Shh!" Joey hissed.

The meeting room was now empty, except for BlackGuilmon and three others...

"Is it safe yet?" Davis asked from under the table.

"Dunno... good thing I brought those earplugs with me so we wouldn't have to hear Velene keep talking about our rubber suit problem from last year's play!" Tai replied.

"I think you brought those earplugs so you could sleep, Tai..." Davis said.

"What makes you say that?" Tai asked.

"Well, you're wearing eyeshades for some reason..." Davis muttered.

"Just be quiet and don't make a move!" Tai snapped.

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Should I tell him or not? Ah, I'm a nice guy... Oh wait, I forgot to put 'not' between 'nice' and 'guy'."

"Hey, Tai..." Davis said.

"Yes, Davis?" Tai replied with a sigh.

"How can we hear each other if we're wearing earplugs?" Davis asked.

Tai sweatdropped. "Good question..."

"Plothole..." BlackGuilmon said, rolling his eyes.

"Fair enough..." Tai and Davis replied.

BlackGuilmon shrugged, leaning back into his chair. "Well, all we gotta do is end this chapter... Question is, how...?"

SkullSatamon snorted, waking up. "Huh? Oh, the meeting... I suggest invade Burger King Land before they come for us!" He glanced around, noticing that only he and BlackGuilmon were left. "**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S TOO LATE! THEY CAME!!!!!!**"

BlackGuilmon sighed, pulling a mallet out from underneath his seat. "That'll do, bonehead...that'll do."

00000000000000000000000000000

**That's it for now. Wait and see who'll be in the Nativity Play! I promse you, it'll be a different set of cast unlike last time!**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Casting Chaos! Meeting Chaos! What Fun!

**Part 2 begins!**

**It's now time to find out who'll be casting for this year's play! And I promise you, the cast for this year's Nativity play will be different from the first one!**

**Let's begin!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To start off our next '_exciting_' chapter, we head on over to Town Hall...

Inside, BlackGuilmon was sitting at a table with some paperwork in front of him. Behind him stood Velene and Flara. In front of the desk were Alphamon and Omnimon.

What was going on? Well, let's join in on the action...

BlackGuilmon twirled a pen around in his claws. "All right... to start things off, we need a narrator. The last one was Yami Yugi, also known as Pharaoh Atem. But, I'm trying to get a different cast from the last one, so... it would be an honour to have a **SENSIBLE** Royal Knight like yourself star in the play, Omnimon. Will you be the narrator?"

Omnimon bowed. "Yes, I accept."

Alphamon glanced at his second-in-command before looking back at BlackGuilmon. "Tell me... does this mean that Omnimon will be required to read the script?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Of course."

Omnimon sweatdropped. "Ah, nuts..."

"Something the matter?" Velene asked.

Omnimon turned his head bashfully. "Well... do you know what is unique about me?"

Velene tapped her chin. "Well, if I recall correctly... Omnimon was the first Royal Knight, even before Alphamon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and the other Royal Knights were discovered. He's also the first known DNA Digivolve Digimon."

Omnimon nodded, holding up his WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon hands. "... and I'm currently the only Royal Knight... without fingers..."

"That's not a problem..." Flara said. "Can't you hold the script in the in the jaws of those things?"

Omnimon started to twiddle this thumbs, even though he didn't have any. "Well, I tried that once with some playing cards... to join the other Knights in a game... and I, erm... didn't do so well..."

"How bad was it?" Flara asked.

"Sir...?" Omnimon muttered.

Alphamon sighed. "From what Sleipmon told me, Omnimon ended up with half a King, half an eight of Spades and a quarter of an ace..."

Omnimon nodded. "Yes, so I guess I can't be the narrator if I can't read the script... Sorry."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Great... off a bad start already..."

"Now, hold on!" Alphamon said. "Omnimon can still read the script! All he has to do is memorize the words. He did that once..."

"I did?" Omnimon asked, blinking.

Alphamon nodded. "Yes, you did. Remember, I delegated a two-hour proper speech to give to the other Knights one time I was away. From what the other Royal Knights told me, you did a very impressive job, with no mistakes whatsoever!"

BlackGuilmon smiled. "Great, you're in!"

Omnimon started to twiddle his non-existent thumbs again. "Well, I have a confession to make..."

BlackGuilmon slammed his head onto the desk. "Great, you're out..."

"You see, Alphamon sir... for some reason, I...forgot everything you wrote down for me halfway through the speech... I spent half an hour trying to remember the rest of the words, but... I just couldn't... so I gave up..." Omnimon said, rubbing his forehead sheepishly.

Alphamon palmed his face. "I can't believe I'm hearing this... Hold on, how come the other Knights told me that you were very good in your speech?"

Omnimon cringed. "I...made a deal with them..."

"A deal?" Alphamon asked, growing angry. "What sort of deal?"

"That they wouldn't tell you about what happened to me if I didn't tell you what they did during my one-hour speech..." Omnimon said.

Alphamon crossed his arms. "And what did they do?"

Omnimon bowed his head. "They... fell asleep..."

Alphamon stared at Omnimon. "They fell asleep during a speech?! When did they fall asleep and for how long?"

Omnimon chuckled sheepishly. "20 minutes after I started my speech... I found out they were asleep after I gave up on remembering."

Alphamon sighed. "So, they were asleep for one hour and ten minutes? How come they never fell asleep during Dynasmon's speeches?" He paused. "Then again, Dynasmon's speeches have some entertainment value..."

"Entertainment?" Flara repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Velene giggled. "Somewhat..."

"And here's **MY** '_some_ _entertainment value_'..." BlackGuilmon muttered, offering some paperwork to Alphamon. "You'll do as the narrator... You've got fingers, so you can read the script."

Alphamon rolled his eyes. "I'm so honoured..." He sighed, glancing at Omnimon. "I'm going to have a talk with you and the other Knights that were at the meeting once this is over..."

Omnimon nodded meekly. "Yes, sir..."

BlackGuilmon picked up a clipboard. "Hmm... this one is tricky... the Three Wise Men..."

"How about Joey, Kazu and Marcus Damon from _Digimon Data Squad_?" Flara suggested.

Velene grinned. "He's looking for the three Wise Men, not Three Wise Guys..."

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched as Velene and Flara giggled behind his back. "Ha ha..."

Omnimon collected himself, coughing slightly. "So... shall we start the casting?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Of course..." He looked down at the paper. "Bring in the first one..."

Omnimon pushed the door open. "First volunteer, you may enter!"

BlackGuilmon looked up with a chuckle. "You know, when Tai came in to volunteer as one of the Kings, he came in dressed as Elvis!"

Alphamon chuckled. "Wrong sort of King..."

BlackGuilmon nodded, looking down. "Yes... the chances of someone in this bunch doing that again is, sadly, quite high..."

"Hey, loss!" Came a familiar, dopey voice.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Oh, great... SkullSatamon is here..."

"How'd you know it was me, loss?" SkullSatamon asked in surprise. "You haven't even looked up yet."

"Two things. First of all, your voice is horrifyingly memorable, and second, you called me '_loss_'... I can still remember you announcing games that you talking about games you can _Win or Bose_..." BlackGuilmon said with a sigh. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to join in the play!" SkullSatamon said.

"Oh, really? As who?" BlackGuilmon asked, full of dread as he looked up to behold...

...SkullSatamon dressed up in a sparkly white and blue Elvis Presley suit with a wig shaped like Goku's and carrying a loaf of bread. "Howdy!"

BlackGuilmon's eye twitched. Alphamon, Omnimon, Velene and Flara tried not to burst into laughter.

After a moment's silence, BlackGuilmon spoke up. "So... what part do you wish to play?"

"The King!" SkullSatamon replied, posing like Elvis, or at least how he thought Elvis must have posed. Flara and Velene couldn't hold it it in anymore and fell to the ground laughing.

BlackGuilmon groaned. "Great... I suppose you're going to give us a song, right?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah, loss! I mean, it would be stupid for me to dress up like this and not lay down some serious lock and lolling!"

"Luck and lolling..." Omnimon sputtered, falling to the ground laughing.

Alphamon couldn't hold it in either. "At least he didn't start those words with '_f_'... hahahahahahaha!!!!"

"Shall I give you a song?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Actually, give me a one-way ticket to Pluto so I can get away from you!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Why would you go to Mickey Mouse's dog?"

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "Do you know any songs done by Elvis?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Of course!" He held the loaf of bread up to his mouth. "Are you Halsemon tonight? Will you kiss me tonight?"

"Right... I'm going to have to let you join the play without a second's thought..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"Really?" SkullSatamon asked, looking very happy.

"Yes... really...because if I don't do something soon, you'll be known as the Digimon who killed the Leaders of the Royal Knights with laughter!" BlackGuilmon said, writing frantically on a piece of paper.

Velene got up, slowly calming down. "M...Maybe you could... hehe... give him... heheh... something that's only needed for a bit part, like... hahahaha... the Innkeeper?"

BlackGuilmon nodded as Flara, Omnimon and Alphamon finally calmed down. "Very well... In any case, it would be best for him to just speak one sensible line... or just one word... or one letter... or none at all."

"You're so kind, loss!" SkullSatamon said with a dopey smile.

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Just get out before I do something that'll make part of my body hurt."

SkullSatamon saluted. "Right, loss!"

"I wonder who's next..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"Oh, it's Dynasmon!" SkullSatamon said, smiling. "He's come to audition as one of the Kings as well!"

"Really?" Alphamon asked, brushing himself off before looking at his script. "As long as he hasn't dressed himself like King Simba from The Lion King, King Triton from The Little Mermaid or King Louie from The Jungle Book..."

SkullSatamon nodded. "OK!" He walked out of the room.

BlackGuilmon rubbed his claws. "All right... Omnimon, if you would please call in our next audition?"

Omnimon nodded, standing beside the door. "Of course... Next!"

SkullSatamon walked back in. "Dynasmon said he'll be back..."

"He'll be back?! What he's leaving for?" Alphamon asked.

"He said he's going to protect Jaden Yuki from some mercenaries after he gets out of his King Louie outfit!" SkullSatamon said, walking back out.

Alphamon palmed his face with the script. "Oy vey..."

"At least he didn't dress himself as Simba or Triton, otherwise he might have insulted them," Omnimon pointed out.

Alphamon nodded. "True... And he didn't dressed himself as King Arthur or King Richard... so he spared them. Thank goodness."

Omnimon scratched his head. "What about Prince John from Robin Hood? The cowardly lion?"

"I would have applauded him!" Alphamon said, walking off.

Omnimon sweatdropped. "O...K..."

Alphamon came to a stop, his eyes lighting up. "Hold on... I've got an idea..."

"What idea, sir?" Omnimon asked.

Alphamon walked over to BlackGuilmon. "Ahem... BlackGuilmon, I have an idea that might help you..."

"Oh, really...?" BlackGuilmon asked tiredly.

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... I think I can pick seven of my Royal Knights to help you with the play..."

"Oh, really?" BlackGuilmon asked, looking happier.

"Oh, no..." Omnimon gulped, sweating in fear.

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... I would consider this their punishment for falling asleep during an important debriefing from Omnimon, who kept it a secret and lied about the whole thing to me." He turned around to face his second-in-command. "Your betrayal hurt me deeply, Omnimon. I thought that you would always be honest with me, and always stay by my sid- where did he go?"

Flara looked around the room. "He's quick..."

Eva walked into the room. "Hey, everyone!"

"Eva? You're auditioning too?" Flara asked.

Eva nodded. "Yes, mother. Growly and I thought we could play as Mary and Joseph."

BlackGuilmon tapped his chin. "Well, I think you and Growly did well in the Nutcracker...so, you'll probably do well as another couple in a different play. Welcome!"

Eva bowed. "Thank you, very much..."

"And tell Growly he's in as well!" BlackGuilmon said, writing on the paper.

Eva nodded. "I will!" She glanced at Alphamon. "It's such a shame the Royal Knights won't be here to see the play."

Alphamon blinked. "Oh really? What makes you say that, ma'am?"

"Because Omnimon quickly said that he's currently leading the Royal Knights into battle against a bunch of mercenaries that are hunting Jaden Yuki," Eva replied.

Alphamon palmed his face. "They'll need those mercenaries to protect them when I get a hold of them... BlackGuilmon, I require your assistance."

"Righto!" BlackGuilmon said, pulling a giant pencil out of a desk drawer.

Velene, Flara and Eva sweatdropped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next night, at another room in Town Hall...

BlackGuilmon grinned, flipping through the notes he had made. "Excellent! This is perfect! So perfect!"

Flara walked into the room. "Everyone will soon be here..."

"Including SkullSatamon?" BlackGuilmon asked. "Have you told him that when I mean 1800 hours, I meant 6 o'clock tonight, and didn't meant for him to join the meeting **TWO** **MONTHS** from now...although on second thought, that might have been a good thing."

Flara nodded. "Yes... I told him..."

"Curses..." BlackGuilmon hissed.

Velene walked into the room, followed by Eva, Growly and some of the Royal Knights.

"Look, Dynasmon!" Alphamon said. "You're playing as one of the Shepherds, not one of the three Kings, and that's final!"

"Come on, Alphamon sir!" Dynasmon whined. "Look, I dressed up for the part as Prince John, the coward from Robin Hood!"

Alphamon shook his head. "Dynasmon, Prince John is a cowardly lion... not a cowardly dragon knight!" He glanced at Dynasmon. "And it's not exactly a costume if you're only wearing one item..."

"Aww... sir, that's not fair!" Dynasmon whined, pulling off the crown he was failing to balance on top of his head. "I would have dressed up as a lion, but the costume shop didn't want me to wear any more of their stuff after I accidentally destroyed their King Louie suit!"

"Nevertheless, you're going to play one of the Sheperds!" Alphamon said, walking away. "Unless the sheep are mercenaries..."

Dynasmon gasped. "**REALLY?!!?**"

Gallantmon slammed his shield into Dynasmon's face. "I hope we sing Silent Knight..."

The last of the Royal Knights, Magnamon, walked into the room. "Sorry, I'm late... I've been watching a bit of _WWE Smackdown_. I enjoy watching wrestling, whether it's real or not..."

"So, you were glued to the television?" Growly asked.

Magnamon shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

SkullSatamon stood at the door. "Oh, that's ironic. I was glued to the television as well..."

"Oh, you like WWE too?" Magnamon asked.

"No, no... I meant I was **ACTUALLY** glued to the television!" SkullSatamon said, proudly. "I was trying to put together a model of a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and I had a bit of spillage..."

"How did you get unstuck?" Growly asked.

SkullSatamon brought up his right hand, which was stuck to a small television he had brought with him. "I didn't..."

"Talk about a portable TV..." Flara muttered.

"I like TV!" SkullSatamon said, smiling. "It works better than the video recorder I had before I got a TV!"

BlackGuilmon palmed his face. "You got a video recorder... **BEFORE** you got a TV?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter anyway, because the recorder never worked!"

"Gee, I wonder why..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

"I mean, I plugged the video recorder into the back of the radio and nothing happened!" SkullSatamon continued.

BlackGuilmon just glared at SkullSatamon. "Riiiiiiiiight... poor technology, I underst- **LET'S GET THIS MEETING STARTED!!!!!**"

Eva smiled at Flara. "So, would you like to watch a movie on the radio, mother?"

Flara giggled. "Sure, maybe later."

"Leave it, you two!" BlackGuilmon growled. "OK... Let's start things off!"

"At last..." Magnamon muttered, rolling his eyes.

BlackGuilmon coughed. "OK, everyone, thank you for turning up. Welcome to the first planning meeting for this year's Christmas play. Let's just go around the circle quickly to see which parts you're all playing. Allow me to start things off. I'm BlackGuilmon, your director!"

"I am Flara, Eva's mother and BlackGuilmon's aide for this year," Flara said.

Velene bowed. "I'm Velene, BlackGuilmon's other aide for this year, and I'm playing the angel."

Alphamon nodded. "I'm Alphamon, the narrator."

"I'm Eva, I'll be playing Mary!" Eva said.

Growly blushed. "I'm Growly and I'll be playing Joseph..."

Sleipmon sighed. "I'm Sleipmon and I'll be playing... Mary's donkey..."

Alphamon chuckled.

"I'm Dynasmon and I'm playing one of the Sheperds..." Groaned the draconic Royal Knight.

"I'm Gallantmon, playing as a Shepherd that'll have a shield to keep another Shepherd in line!" Gallantmon said, glancing pointedly at Dynasmon.

Duftmon sweatdropped. "I'm Duftmon, playing the third Shepherd, and being forced to spend time between Dynasmon and Gallantmon... joy."

"I'm Omnimon, one of the Wise Kings..." Muttered the second-in-command of the Royal Knights.

"I'm Craniummon, also playing as a Wise King!" Said a blue-armoured Knight.

"I'm UlforceVeedramon, playing the third King!" Said a light-blue draconic Knight.

"The King of Boasting, perhapes?" Duftmon muttered.

"**WHAT?!!?**" UlforceVeedramon yelled. "**YOU DARE TO INSULT YOUR KING!?!? I DEMAND AN APOLOGY!!!**"

Velene scratched her chin. "Can we finish this anytime soon? I have to attend my son's birthday in April."

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Of course... SkullSatamon?"

"Yes?" Called the moronic Digimon from the door, still stuck to the TV.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Who are you and what are you playing as?"

"Well, I know I'm playing the Innkeeper, but I'm shocked you've forgotten who I am!" SkullSatamon cried, looking horrified.

BlackGuilmon sighed again. "Wish I could... Magnamon?"

Magnamon blinked. "Hold on, I'm in the play?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Of course... you're playing the most vital part with the three Kings."

"And what's that? Magnamon asked.

"You'll be carried by a King, bearing gold as a gift..." BlackGuilmon explained.

"I'm **WHAT?!?!**" Magnamon cried.

Omnimon, UlforceVeedramon and Craniummon pointed at each other. "**YOU'RE GOING TO CARRY HIM! NO, I'M NOT CARRYING HIM!**"

"Thanks a lot..." Magnamon muttered.

BlackGuilmon chuckled. "Just kidding..."

Magnamon facefaulted. "**HEY!!!!!!**"

"Now, before we begin..." BlackGuilmon said, handing Dynasmon a notepad and a pencil. "Here... you'll be taking the notes. I would have Flara or Velene do it, but it's much safer this way so you won't start one of your speeches..."

Dynasmon sighed. "Fine..."

"Anyway, I have to get this out of the way... seems pretty useless, since it's the first meeting and everything... It's called _Apologies for Absence_!" BlackGuilmon said, glancing at the clipboard.

Flara blinked. "_Apologies for Absence_?"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes... in case I receive a message or a call saying that someone couldn't make it to the meeting tonight. But it's rather pointless, seeing as everyone is here. So, let's mo-"

"I know someone who isn't here!" SkullSatamon called out.

"Oh, really? Who?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Me!" SkullSatamon replied.

BlackGuilmon stared at SkullSatamon. "But, you're right here..."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yes, I am here now, but I'm not here at the next meeting!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Listen, you moron...you really don't have to apologize until the next meeting..."

"Ah..." SkullSatamon said, nodding in understanding. He paused. "But, I won't be here at the next meeting..."

"We know that!" BlackGuilmon snapped. "You send your apologies **BEFORE** the next meeting!"

"That's what I'm doing!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon just groaned.

Growly scratched his cheek. "Actually, if that's the way we're doing it now, I'd better send my apologies for the meeting after that, because I won't be at that one."

Velene nodded. "Me too, I'll be missing the ones during next week. I have to do some early Christmas shopping..."

"**ENOUGH!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "**STOP IT RIGHT THERE!!!!** This could go on forever! Keep this up and I could be apologizing for missing a meeting in 2020! Now, moving on..."

"Which meeting?" Dynasmon asked, writing on the notepad.

BlackGuilmon stared at Dynasmon. "What?!"

"Which meeting in 2020 are you apologizing for?" Dynasmon asked.

"I'm not apologizing!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Dynasmon glared at him. "Well, you should!"

"There's no point in holding a meeting if the chairmon is missing!" UlforceVeedramon said.

"That's true..." Magnamon muttered.

Duftmon shrugged. "Should have thought that through beforehand..."

"**I'M NOT MISSING IT, YOU RAVING LUNATICS!!!**" BlackGuilmon screamed.

UlforceVeedramon stepped in front of BlackGuilmon. "I am not a lunatic. I have the psychiatric reports to prove it! It was decided by a slender majority of the panel that I'm totally sane!"

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "All right, you may not be a lunatic, but you're a famous idiot!"

"Now, hold on a second, Grumpylocks!" UlforceVeedramon snapped.

"Enough! Would everybody calm down!?" Alphamon spoke up. "You two are acting like a couple of school children!"

"He started it!" UlforceVeedramon said, pointing at BlackGuilmon.

"I did not!" BlackGuilmon snapped back. "Weird Dragon!"

Alphamon sighed. "All right... What comes next after the Apologies?"

BlackGuilmon coughed. "Well..."

Magnamon stepped forward. "Actually, some of the Knights have asked me to speak for them. They'll conduct a Christmas meeting to help you get this play working right."

"Really?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Really...?" Alphamon asked, looking suspicious.

Magnamon nodded, bringing out a flip-chart. "Yes... Here are the members!" He flipped the chart over to reveal three pictures. "Omnimon, Sleipmon and Duftmon..."

"Why you three?" Alphamon asked.

Omnimon sweatdropped. "To hide?"

Sleipmon gulped. "To save myself from being a donkey..."

Duftmon laughed nervously. "To get out of range of Gallantmon's shield."

Alphamon shook his head, glancing back at Magnamon. "Go on..."

"Well, they had a couple of quick meetings today and they're pretty excited because they had a bit of a breakthrough!" Magnamon said, flipping the chart over to reveal the words '_The_ _Big Breakthrough_'.

Eva shrugged. "That doesn't sound bad. What's their breakthrough?"

"They've agreed on the date of the first full meeting!" Magnamon announced.

Eva sweatdropped. "They did...?"

"They did?" Alphamon asked, glaring at the three sheepish Knights. "And when's that?"

Magnamon flipped the chart over. "Febuary the 10th 2015..."

Alphamon shook his head. "Why am I not surprised...? No, no and no..."

Omnimon, Sleipmon and Duftmon bowed their heads. "Darn..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "All right... Well, to start things off, we should practise some scenes from the play. We'll start with the one where the Sheperds see the Angel. Knights, Velene... take your places!"

"Won't we need sheep?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Yes, fine... **YOU'LL** be the sheep."

SkullSatamon smiled. "OK!" He blinked and glanced at Magnamon. What sorts of noises do sheeps make?"

Magnamon was busy putting the flip chart away, so he wasn't listening. "Hmm? Oh, anything, it doesn't matter..."

"OK!" SkullSatamon said, walking over to Velene and the Knights. "Got it!"

Eva and Growly looked at each other. "Uh oh..."

BlackGuilmon coughed as Duftmon, Gallantmon and Dynasmon stood behind SkullSatamon, whom sat down. "OK... Begin!"

Alphamon nodded, reading the script. "And meanwhile, in the fields, some shepherds were tending to their flock."

And what did the sheep say?

"**MOOOOOOOOO!!!! MOOOOO!!! MOOOOO!**" Mooed SkullSatamon.

Everyone burst out into laughter, minus the following characters...

"What was that?" Gallantmon asked, looking confused.

"Maybe it's a sheep doing cow impressions?" Duftmon suggested.

"Do you think you can milk sheep?" Dynasmon wondered.

Duftmon and Gallantmon stared at him. "No, they can't..."

Magnamon sweatdropped. "Oh, sheep... oh boy..."

"**SKULLSATAMON!!! WHAT WAS THAT?!?!**" BlackGuilmon screamed. "**WHY DID YOU MAKE COW NOISES?!?**"

"Because Magnamon told me that sheep make **ANY** sort of noise, so I saw no reason not to moo!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "Magnamon..." He whirled around towards the Armour-level Knight. "I'm going to- where did he go!?"

Craniummon pointed at the door. "He left... saying that he's going to protect Jaden Yuki from some mercenaries..."

"**THAT'S WHAT HE THINKS!!!!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Eva sweatdropped. "So, mum... does this mean this meeting is over for now...?"

"**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" BlackGuilmon screamed, running out of the room while waving a giant pencil over his head. "**GET BACK HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Flara sighed. "Yes, this meeting is over for today. The next meeting will take place in two days at the same time and place. However, we should come here tomorrow afternoon to start practicing for the play."

"Must we?" Whined Sleipmon. "I mean, I don't wanna be used as a donkey!!!"

"Hey! I'm not that heavy!" Eva snapped.

Sleipmon shook his head. "No, I don't think you're heavy... I think you're evil..."

"**WHAT?!**" Eva yelled.

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "...When you tease Growly to the bitter end..."

"You're still doomed, no matter what excuse you give..." Growly muttered.

Eva growled. "Sleipmon... BlackGuilmon has a spare giant pencil in his room. Can you see where I'm going?"

There was a red blur and the sound of galloping hooves as Sleipmon rushed out of the room.

Eva smirked. "I thought so..."

Duftmon sweatdropped. "She's scary..."

Growly nodded. "I know..." He smiled. "But, I love her anyway!"

Duftmon facefaulted.

Alphamon sighed, shook his head, and shrugged. "This will take some time..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Let's be honest... BlackGuilmon is much more fun than Knuckles, heheheh...**

**Next chapter! More meetings, more practices and more problems! Sweet!**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	3. Apology Mix Up! Prompt Mix Up! Trouble!

**Third chapter is up!**

**What misfortunes are in store here?!**

**Let's find out...**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

BlackGuilmon entered the meeting room at Town Hall with a happy smile on his face.

Hold on, that can't be right...

BlackGuilmon entered the meeting room at Town Hall with a **_MISERABLE FROWN_** on his face.

Better...

"Hello, everyone..." BlackGuilmon grumbled, taking his seat at the table. "I noticed a few members aren't present, so we'll have to start without them. Flara, what's the first thing on our agenda?"

Flara checked her clipboard. "Let's see...We have an Apology from Velene, Gallantmon, Dynasmon and Duftmon for not being here since they're practicing the scene with the angel and the shepherds..."

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Good, good..."

"And...there's this..." Flara said, showing BlackGuilmon the clipboard.

"I see..." BlackGuilmon grumbled.

Flara sighed. "So, how shall I say it?"

"Do what you must..." BlackGuilmon muttered, rubbing his head. "I'm just waiting for the reaction..."

Flara nodded. "Right, right..."

"So, who else isn't here today, Mrs. Flara?" Growly asked.

Flara sighed. "Well, we have a note from Velene saying that she, Gallantmon, Dynasmon, and Duftmon couldn't be here today because they're practicing their scene."

Growly scratched his head. "Didn't you say that before?"

"I am... I'm just building the suspense..." Flara muttered.

"What suspense?" Asked a confused Growly.

Flara continued. "And we have a note from the last meeting saying that SkullSatamon couldn't be with us today..."

Growly nodded. "Okay." He paused. Frowned. "Wait..."

There was one small thing wrong with that statement...

"Why can't I be with you?" SkullSatamon asked in a hurt tone of voice from his seat beside Growly. "What did I do?!"

Bingo, he's here...

Growly glared at SkullSatamon. "You idiot, you **SAID** you couldn't be here with us today!"

SkullSatamon blinked. "I did? Where am I meant to be then?"

"Tibet, Brazil, Africa, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto... **WHO CARES?!?!?**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Why not go to the Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter or Venus!??!"

"Why do you want me to visit the Sailor Scouts?" SkullSatamon asked.

BlackGuilmon slapped his face. "I should have seen that coming..."

SkullSatamon snapped his fingers. "Ah... Of course, I just remembered. I can't be here on the second meeting for next year's play."

Growly stared at him before glancing at Eva. "Do you love me, even though I have a flat face?"

Eva blinked. "Yes... but what flat face?"

"This flat face..." Growly replied before slamming his face onto the table.

Eva sweatdropped.

"Is he examining the wood grain?" SkullSatamon asked, slamming his face into the table as well.

Eva sweatdropped even more.

Craniummon tapped the table. "So, you can't come to the second meeting of next year's play?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yes, that's right. I have to do something important!"

"And what's that?" Craniummon asked.

"What's what?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Never mind..." Craniummon grumbled.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Regardless, let's move on... Second part of the agenda is about the Three Wise King's gifts to Jesus. Now, does anyone know what the three gifts are?"

"Well, I think that one of the gifts the Kings were carrying was gold..." Omnimon noted.

"All thanks to me..." Magnamon grumbled. "Me... used as one of the King's gifts...how hilarious..."

UlforceVeedramon scratched his head. "And I **THINK** that one of the other Kings brought a _myth_ as a gift..."

Sleipmon shook his head. "It was **MYRRH**, you idiot."

UlforceVeedramon blinked. "Oh... and a _frankenstein_..."

"**FRANKINCENSE!!!**" Sleipmon snapped.

"What's a frankincense?" Magnamon asked.

"It's Frankenstein's license," SkullSatamon explained. His license to drive, to buy guns, to kill..."

"I wonder how strong this table is..." Sleipmon muttered. He slammed his head onto the table. "Pretty... hard..."

Magnamon sweatdropped. "I think I'll turn to the voice of sanity..." He turned to Alphamon. "So, what's frankincense, sir? And myrrh, too, while I'm asking."

Alphamon leaned back in his chair. Well, myrrh is a red-brown resinous material, the dried sap of the tree Commiphora myrrha, native to Somalia and the eastern parts of Ethiopia, while frankincense is an aromatic resin obtained from trees of the genus Boswellia, particularly Boswellia sacra. It's mostly used in incense as well as in perfumes."

Magnamon blinked. "Wow, Alphamon sir. You're very smart and much more knowledgeable than Craniummon..."

"Care to rephrase that...?" Craniummon asked casually, holding his double-bladed weapon to Magnamon's neck.

Magnamon sweatdropped. "Erm... can't you take a joke...?"

"Do the words '_God's_ _Waltz_' mean anything to you?" Craniummon asked.

Alphamon rolled his eyes. "Enough, you two..."

Eva rubbed her head. "So, are you suggesting two of the Knights should carry real myrrh and frakincense or just pretend?"

"Pretend..." BlackGuilmon simply said. "Along with the gold..."

Craniummon shook his head. "No, no, no... Let's have real gold... I'll gladly carry Magnamon across the field as a Wise King!"

Magnamon looked horrified. "**WAIT! I WAS JUST JOKING!!! HAVE MERCY!!!!!!**"

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Fine... you can do that if you want to, Craniummon..."

"Excellent news!" Craniummon chuckled.

Magnamon fell to his knees. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

And these guys are part of the elite group that defends the Digital World?" Flara asked, glancing at Alphamon.

Alphamon sighed. "Craniummon's patience has limits, just like mine..."

"Moving on..." BlackGuilmon muttered.

Magnamon got back into his seat, trembling. "This is pure horror... I need something to calm my nerves..."

"Why don't you watch _Care Bears_ or _My Little Pony_?" SkullSatamon asked. "I used to watch them on TV before I started trying them on my DVD player."

Growly blinked. "You have a DVD player?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah, it works very well when I plug it into my radio!"

Growly nodded. "Oh..." There was a pause. Growly blinked. "You...plugged your DVD player...into your radio..."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Of course!"

"But, if it wouldn't work with a video recorder, what makes you think it works well with a DVD player?" Eva asked. "How could that possibly work?!"

"Simple... I once played _Disney's Bambi_ DVD on the player, and somehow I got to the scene with _Little April Showers_!" SkullSatamon said.

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Oh really? And what are the lyrics to _Little April Showers_...?"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Lyrics?"

BlackGuilmon glared at the idiot. "Yes, lyrics... _Little April Showers_ is a song! What were the lyrics!?"

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Well, usually... they kind of change every time I listen to them. The first time it was _Hot and Sunny in Brazil_ while the time after that was _Rainy in England_." They all groaned.

Eva shook her head. "Since when does _Bambi_ have a weather forecast?!"

"Since SkullSatamon tried playing it," Sleipmon said with a sigh.

"I also played _Lion King_, which has a scene about two guys talking about the results of basketball, English football and other sports!" SkullSatamon added.

Growly groaned. "One minute you're down, the next you're even lower..."

"I envy Velene and other Knights...none of them are here..." Flara muttered.

"I think we **ALL** envy them..." Eva added.

UlforceVeedramon nodded. "I know, I wish I was there to join them and practice my acting skills!"

"What acting skills?!" Magnamon asked. "You couldn't act your way out of a paper bag!"

"I think that happened once..." Omnimon muttered. He nodded."Yes, it did... Anyone like to hear about it?"

UlforceVeedramon sweatdropped. "No thanks..."

"Go ahead! We need to cheer up!" Growly said.

"Well, not all of us..." Flara muttered, glancing at a groaning UlforceVeedramon.

Omnimon leaned back in his seat. "The story is simple. UlforceVeedramon once tried to commit suicide by putting a paper bag over his head while Dynasmon was giving a speech with a megaphone... and singing the _Circle of Life_."

"Too bad it didn't work... because of his face armour, the bag couldn't reach down to his nose and mouth!" Sleipmon added.

"Then Lord Alphamon walked into the room, saved the day by blasting the megaphone away, and turned to UlforceVeedramon, asking why he had a paper bag over his head," Omnimon finished. "What was his excuse again, sir?"

Alphamon chuckled. "He said he was pretending to be Solid Snake..."

BlackGuilmon scoffed. "Solid Snake!? More like Flimsy Bag!"

UlforceVeedramon rose to his feet, a furious look on his face. "**HEY!!! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY EXCUSE WAS PERFECT! ALPHAMON DIDN"T QUESTION ME ANY FURTHER!**"

"That's because he was busy laughing at your poor excuse!" Magnamon snapped. "I swear... I'm glad Alphamon and Omnimon are the leaders of the Royal Knights. If you were in charge, UlforceVeedramon, I would be begging the Seven Demon Lords to let me join them."

"What if I was the leader?" Craniummon asked.

Magnamon sweatdropped. "I would rather not answer...so..." He ran out of the room. "**I'M OFF TO PROTECT JADEN YUKI FROM THE MERCENARIES! BYE!!!**"

"**GET BACK HERE!!!**" Craniummon yelled, chasing after Magnamon.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Flara, write this down. _Magnamon left to deal with some mercenaries. Craniummon was chasing after his gold._"

Flara sweatdropped. "O...K..."

Sleipmon sighed. "I really hope Velene and the other Knights are having better luck than us..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the floor above the meeting room, Velene stood and addressed the actors who were playing the Shepherds as they sat around her. There were the three Royal Knights; Gallantmon, Dynasmon and Duftmon, as well as two extra Digimon; a Labramon and (he's not escaping this year's play, folks!) Inumon.

"Curse you, author..." Inumon whined.

Labramon rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up..."

Gallantmon bowed his head in respect to Velene. "OK, Lady Velene. We're ready to begin practicing."

Duftmon rolled his eyes. "Lady Velene... Geez, you're **SO** gallant..."

"Is that why he's called Gallantmon?" Dynasmon wondered.

Gallantmon sighed and ignored the peanut gallery. "Lady Velene, you may begin..."

Velene smiled. "Thank you, Gallantmon. Now, this is very simple. We're practicing the scene where the Angel of the Lord appears in front of the Shepherds."

Dynasmon rubbed his claws together eagerly. "Well, this won't take too long!"

"Are you sure...?" Duftmon muttered.

Velene giggled. "OK... Now, imagine you're in the fields, tending to your herds, with no idea that the Angel of the Lord is about to visit you. Maybe you guys can make some small talk before I step in?"

Dynasmon nodded. "No problem, no problem! Hello, Shepperds! Would you like to hear any more of my speeches?"

Velene sweatdropped. "Erm..."

Duftmon shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no and no!"

"Is he trying to say '_no_' or something?" Inumon asked dryly.

Labramon sweatdropped.

"Dynasmon, don't do this... I'm begging you... **DO NOT DO THIS!!!**" Gallantmon snapped.

"Maybe I should step in now..." Velene muttered.

Duftmon glanced at Gallantmon. "Maybe we should leave and say we're going to protect Jaden Yuki from the mercenaries?"

"**NO!** I'm not using that poor excuse!" Gallantmon snapped. He glared at Dynasmon. "Look... we'd rather not hear any of your speeches, friend. How about we have a more sensible discussion?"

Dynasmon nodded. "OK... I have one in mind..." He narrowed his eyes, glaring at Labramon. "Now, who are you and where did you come from?"

Labramon sweatdropped even more.

Duftmon rolled his eyes. "Great... an interrogator shepherd... how unusual..."

"Not from Dynasmon, it's not..." Gallantmon grumbled.

"Are you the Labramon from Silesia world or the Labramon that got his head shot off by VenomMyotismon's attack?" Dynasmon asked.

"Neither, I live here..." Labramon said. "I'm the Town Hall's guard dog's son's cousin's half-brother's next door neighbor's sister-in-law's wife."

Dynasmon nodded. "Good. Glad we got that sorted out.

Gallantmon and Duftmon facefaulted.

Velene shook her head. "He works here! He just made that up!"

"Who said I made it up?" Labramon asked.

Velene's response?

She took off her sandals and stepped onto a chair. "_And, lo, an Angel of the Lord appeared before them!_"

"With smelly footpaws?" Dynasmon asked.

(**CLANG!!!**)

Gallantmon grumbled, rubbing his shield. "Continue, ma'am..."

Velene was fuming. "Thank... you... Gallantmon..." She took a deep breath. "Now..."

"Ah, madam Velene..." Duftmon spoke up. "Shall I prompt you for this, seeing as you're playing the angel?"

Velene shrugged. "Sure, but I know the lines, so I don't think that's necessary."

"Just in case..." Duftmon reasoned, picking up the script.

Velene coughed. Right. '_Be_ _not afraid, for I am an Angel of the Lord and I bring you glad tidings of great joy._'" She paused dramatically for effect.

However...

"_For tonight in the city of David..._" Duftmon started, reading from the script.

"No, no, no, no!" Velene shouted. "That was a pause! A dramatic pause, didn't you see it?!"

"Well, it didn't look like a pause..." Duftmon said gruffly. "It looked like you'd forgotten your lines.

Velene ignored him and started over. "'_For_ _I am an Angel of the Lord and I bring you **GLAD** tidings of **GREAT** joy_'..." Once again, she made a dramatic pause.

Again, Duftmon read from the script. "_For tonight in the city..._"

"**NO!!!**" Velene snapped. "That's the pause! That's the pause!!!!"

"I thought you were pausing, but then you paused a bit longer than you did the first time, so I thought you'd stopped pausing and just forgotten it," Duftmon said apologetically.

"**WHAT!?**" Gallantmon asked, looking totally confused.

"I think your explanation of being the Town Hall's guard dog's son's cousin's half-brother's next door neighbor's sister-in-law's wife makes more sense than what he said..." Inumon said.

Labramon sweatdropped. "Thanks... I think..."

Velene sighed, stepping off the chair and taking the script from Duftmon's hands. "Right! Okay, look! I'm just going to go back to the beginning, all right? And you five just don't say anything, **ALL RIGHT?!**"

"We won't say anything!" Labramon swiftly promised.

Gallantmon nodded. "That's right! Nothing at all!"

Inumon blinked. "What? Not even our lines?"

"**YES!!! YOUR LINES!!! YES, YOUR LINES!!!**" Velene screamed.

Duftmon shook his head. "We need a prompt to do that!"

Velene hissed. "**FINE!**" She shoved the script into Dynasmon's claws. "Well then, **DYNASMON **can prompt me, can't he?"

Duftmon nodded. "Yes."

"Right!" Velene snarled, getting back on the chair. "Thank you!"

Dynasmon coughed, glancing at the script. "Right..."

"_She's not very angelic, is she?_" Inumon whispered.

Labramon sweatdropped. "_Can't wait for the actual play to start..._" She wiped some sweat from her brow. "_And I'm seriously getting tired of sweatdropping every time something stupid happens..._"

"_Well, I think another one is coming up..._" Inumon whispered back.

"_And **LO!!!!**_" Velene forced her words, looking very annoyed as she stood high on the chair. "_An Angel of the Lord appeared before them!_"

"_Be not afraid!_" Dynasmon read from the script.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**" Velene roared, getting off the seat and looming over the terrified Royal Knights. "**BE AFRAID!!!!! BE... VERY... AFRAID!!!!!!!!!**"

Labramon sweatdropped. "I see your point..."

Inumon sighed.

"I think I annoyed her too much..." Duftmon whimpered in fright.

Gallantmon glared at Duftmon. "You think..." He paused. "Hold on, I'll deal with this..." He stood up. "Lady Velene, please calm yourself. There's no-"

"**SHOULD I CALM DOWN!?!?!?**" Velene snarled.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am..." Gallantmon said timidly, hiding behind Dynasmon.

Dynasmon blinked. "That was quick... so, shall we use the mercenary excuse?"

"**NO!!!!**" Gallantmon snapped.

Dynasmon shrugged. "Just checking..."

Labramon sweatdropped again. "I've got to get out of here before someone nickname me as the _Sweatdropping Puppy_..."

Inumon shrugged. "It's not that bad..."

Velene sighed. "_And lo..._"

"_An Angel of the Lord appeared before them..._" Dynasmon said.

Velene's face went red with fury.

Duftmon gulped. "I thought Dynasmon saying her footpaws stank would anger her, but I think this works just as well."

Gallantmon sighed. "Explosion in three, two, o-" He blinked. "Dynasmon, Duftmon... where did you go?"

"**_OFF TO DEAL WITH THE MERCENARIES THREATENING JADEN YUKI!!!_**" Dynasmon and Duftmon called from outside the room.

Gallantmon sighed. "One..."

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Velene roared at the top of her lungs.

"I though she was a vixen, not a lioness!" Labramon said, turning white and shaking like a leaf.

"_N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No c-c-c-c-c-comment..._" Inumon said, turning white and shaking as well.

Gallantmon rubbed his ears. "This is fun... Can't wait for the end result..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the meeting room...

"Did you hear that?" Eva asked, her ears perking up.

Flara sighed. "Either Velene's temper's reached its breaking point or a roaring tornado is heading this way..."

UlforceVeedramon shook his head. "No, we don't get tornados around here anymore. They were scared off by BlackGuilmon."

Flara blinked. "I find it highly improbable for tornadoes to be scared away by anything."

"Not with me around, it isn't!" BlackGuilmon snapped, waving his giant pencil in the air.

Flara and Eva sweatdropped.

Duftmon and Dynasmon burst into the room, Dynasmon slamming the door shut behind him. "That was close..."

Duftmon panted. "We've... We've unleashed a monster..."

"Well, Velene is a Vulpix, which is a Pokemon, short for Pocket Monster so..." SkullSatamon started.

"**THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!**" Duftmon snapped.

Dynasmon gasped in horror. "Oh no! We left Gallantmon behind!"

Duftmon sweatdropped. "Oh dear... Poor thing..."

"I think we should give a eulogy in his honor...now, where'd I put that megaphone?" Dynasmon wondered.

Sleipmon rolled his eyes. "Oh, great... Well, it's a good thing Crusadermon isn't here or you'd see me slamming my head into the wall..."

"I already did... **FIVE TIMES!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Dynasmon tapped his chin. "How about I make one anyway? Without a megaphone, if I have to."

"You?!" Duftmon asked incredulously. He shrugged. "Sure, why not? This I got to see..."

Dynasmon coughed. "Right... _Gallantmon, a noble warrior and gentleman... Nice knowing you, goodbye._"

Duftmon blinked. "You know, that was actually better than most of Crusadermon's poems... and that's saying something..."

Sleipmon nodded. "I agree... it's a work of art."

"How many times have you rammed your head into that wall?!" Omnimon asked.

Sleipmon smiled sheepishly. "Lost count after... 700 times..."

Dynasmon glanced around. "Hey, weren't Craniummon and Magnamon here as well?"

"They had to leave pretty quickly..." Alphamon said. "Magnamon left to deal with some mercenaries and Craniummon is after his gold..."

Duftmon blinked. "Erm... what?"

"**_DUFTMON!!! DYNASMON!!!_**" Screamed Velene. "_**GET BACK HERE!!! WE NEED TO FINISH THE SCENE!!**_"

Dynasmon paled. "Ah, sir...if you see Velene, tell her we're busy protecting Jaden from mercenaries..." He dashed out of the room.

Duftmon nodded. "Yes! They're very deadly mercenaries! They were sent by Kaibacorp!" With that, he followed Dynasmon out of the room.

Alphamon sighed. "It'll soon be time..."

Omnimon blinked. "Time? Time for what?"

"Time for you and the others to think up a better excuse..." Alphamon said. "Sooner or later, the mercenary excuse will get stale."

"**NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!!!**" UlforceVeedramon and Sleipmon declared proudly.

Omnimon sweatdropped. "Not helping, you two..."

"This Christmas play could will either be a major hit... or a major disaster..." BlackGuilmon muttered. "Looking forward to it... Next!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Next chapter... the cast continues to practise their scenes!**

**That's usually equals to problems, right?**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	4. InnKeeper, Wise Men and a Flagpole!

**Here we go... _MORE INSANITY!!!! HOORAH!!!_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the big auditorium at Town Hall...

Rehearsals were underway as BlackGuilmon oversaw everything with Alphamon and Omnimon. "This is very simple... Currently, we're not going to perform the play on a stage. Instead, we're going to do the same thing as the first one and hold it on a local farm. That way, the audience can follow the story around the farmyard on a moonlit night... Like visiting the Shepherds in the real field and seeing Mary and Joseph in the stable with real sheep and cows."

"Too bad there're a couple of flaws with that plan... first off, the local farm uses Pokemon instead of normal farm animals, so the sheep are Mareep and the cows are Miltank..." Omnimon pointed out. "Second of all, Mary and Joseph arrived at the town of Bethlehem, not a farm..."

"Well, who cares?" BlackGuilmon said, waving a claw in annoyance.

"There's also a third problem... you see, before they went into the stable, they had to check at every inn in town, but they were all full, until finally they found an innkeeper who let them stay in a stable."

"Why do you think I asked Crusadermon to join us...?" BlackGuilmon asked. "Carrying a makshift cardboard door around the room...?"

Omnimon sweatdropped. "I just thought she went mad..."

"Funny thing is, she said that's what we'd be thinking as soon as we saw her doing that..." BlackGuilmon said.

Crusadermon walked by, carrying a door. BlackGuilmon carefully tapped on it. She '_opened_' it. "Yes?"

"How are you doing, Crusadermon?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"_Sorry, no vacancy...we're fully booked because of the new Millenium_," Crusadermon said, closing the door and walking off.

BlackGuilmon shrugged. "She's doing fine..."

"That was utterly random and confusing!" Omnimon snapped.

"What else is new?" Alphamon asked.

SkullSatamon walked up to them. "Howdy, toss!"

"Toss? I thought it was '_loss_'!" Omnimon said.

"He's going through the alphabet," BlackGuilmon said. "What do you want?"

"I've got some great ideas for the play!" SkullSatamon said. "First off, when the Wise Men can't see Jesus when they enter the stable, we can have the audience shout, '_He's_ _behind you_'!!!"

Alphamon scratched his head. "I** CAN'T** see that happening..."

"And then, Jesus can escape from Herod by climbing up a giant beanstalk!" SkullSatamon continued.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Good, very good... I might use it sometime..."

"When?" SkullSatamon asked eagerly.

"In 8000 years or so..." BlackGuilmon replied.

SkullSatamon grinned. "Great! Looking forward to it!"

"Hey, BlackGuilmon!!!" Eva called out, a towel wrapped around her head. "Growly and I are ready to do the next scene with the innkeeper and his stable!"

BlackGuilmon sighed. "OK... SkullSatamon, go join them!"

"Yes, goss!" SkullSatamon called out, running over to join Eva and Growly.

"It's 'toss'!" BlackGuilmon snapped. He paused. "Hold on..."

Growly walked over to SkullSatamon, wearing a towel over his head and carrying a walking stick, Eva walking beside him. He coughed as they stood before SkullSatamon. "Ah, innkeeper. Do you have a room where we might spend the night? My wife is expecting, and she could have our child at any moment."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yes."

"**NO!**" BlackGuilmon snapped. "Joseph and Mary go into a stable where Jesus is born! Say '_no_'!"

_**TAKE 2**_.

Growly coughed. "Innkeeper, do you have a room we might spend the night? My wife is expecting, and she could have our child at any moment."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yes!"

"**NO!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

_**TAKE 3**_.

Growly sighed. "Innkeeper... Do you have a room where we we might spend the night...? My wife is expecting, and she could have our child at any moment..."

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yes!"

"**NO!!! NO!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled.

_**TAKE 4**_.

"Innkeeper..." Growly said, sounding really bored. "Do you have a room where we might spend the night...? My wife... oh you know... do you?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yes!"

"**NONONONONONONO!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled.

Later...

_**TAKE 50**_.

"Innkeeper!!!" Growly snarled, tapping the walking stick in his hand and barely restraining himself from smashing SkullSatamon's...skull in. "Do. You. Have. A. Room. Where. **WE. MAY. STAY. THE. NIGHT?!!?**"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yes!"

"No, no, no, **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled.

Omnimon was nearby, asleep. "It failed again..."

"Take 51 coming up..." Alphamon said with a yawn.

Later...

Eva dragged Growly away. "Come on... let's just go home, Growly... you need some rest..."

Growly snarled and hissed, swinging the stick about. "**YOU DON'T HAVE ANY ROOMS! YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T! YOU DOOOON'T!!!**"

Omnimon sweatdropped. "Never thought I'd see Growly acting like that..."

"Well, after 150 takes of this, I'm not surprised..." Alphamon muttered.

After a few moments of BlackGuilmon shouting words that I fortunately can't put down here, the dark reptile Digimon walked over to the stage where Omnimon, UlforceVeedramon and Craniummon were standing.

"Calmed down yet?" Omnimon asked.

BlackGuilmon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... Anyway, it's time we practised the scenes with the Three Kings, or Three Wise Men..."

"Don't the Three Wise Men have names?" Craniummon asked. "I mean, I can hardly see the Kings being named '_Wise 1_', '_Wise 2_' and '_Wise_ _3_'..."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Flara is currently looking up the names of the three Kings, and will let us know when she finds them. You can make up names for now, if you want."

"Very well!" UlforceVeedramon said, stepping forward dramatically. "I'm King UlforceVeedraius!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Me and my big mouth..."

"You, sir, can be... King Omnius!!!" UlforceVeedramon said.

Omnimon shook his head. "As long as long as I'm not called Omnimus Prime, I'm okay with it..."

"Omnimus Prime?" Craniummon asked, looking confused. "I thought it was Optimus Prime..."

Omnimon sighed. "What about **HIS** name, UlforceVeedramon?"

"It's UlforceVeedraius!" Snapped UlforceVeedramon.

"Whatever..." Omnimon grumbled.

UlforceVeedramon glanced at Craniummon. "As for your name... it could be... Cranius!"

"Thanks... I think..." Craniummon muttered.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Flara had better hurry up with those names..."

"You're pretty impatient, aren't you?" Flara asked, holding the list and standing behind BlackGuilmon.

"**GAH!!!**" BlackGuilmon yelled, whirling around at Flara. "**DON'T DO THAT!!!**"

Flara shrugged. "Sorry, you were so busy concentrating on the play that you didn't hear my footsteps. Anyway, I got the names."

"Good... and they are?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Flara checked the list. "Well, it's a little complicated. The Eastern church has given the Wise Men a variety of different names, but the Western church gave them the names of Caspar, Melchior and Balthasar. Maybe you could use them, even though they don't sound Persian?"

"I thought they were humans, not evolved forms of Meowth..." A confused UlforceVeedramon said.

Flara sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

"Well, in any event, I think we should stick with my ideas on the King's names... what do you think?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"All those in favour of using the names Flara found, raise your hands!" BlackGuilmon called out.

Omnimon and Craniummon raised their hands.

"Is that a yes or a no?" UlforceVeedramon asked, sweatdropping.

"OK... the decision has been made!" BlackGuilmon said. "Omnimon, you're Caspar!"

Omnimon bowed graciously. "Thank you..."

"Lord Omnimon is white, but he's no friendly ghost..." UlforceVeedramon said, causing Craniummon to snicker.

"UlforceVeedramon, you're Melchior!" BlackGuilmon continued. "And Craniummon, you'll be Balthasar!"

Craniummon nodded. "Understood..." He handed empty boxes to Omnimon and UlforceVeedramon. "Here... we'll use these empty boxes to use while we practice the scene."

"Good idea..." Omnimon said, holding his box in the MetalGarurumon hand.

"Right! Start off your introductions!" BlackGuilmon said.

The three Royal Knights walked to the back of the stage and stepped forward one by one.

"I am Caspar!" Omnimon announced.

"I am Mechior!" UlforceVeedramon announced... very dramatically...

Craniummon stepped forward. "And I am Balthas...**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Silence...

Craniummon was gone.

"Where did he go?" BlackGuilmon asked dryly.

"The... basement..." Omnimon replied.

"I don't think a Wise Man is suppose to vanish like that!!!" UlforceVeedramon shouted through the trapdoor that Craniummon had fallen through.

"_Ow..._" Craniummon groaned.

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Oy vay... who opened the trapdoor...?"

Backstage...

Magnamon chuckled eviliy as he stood beside the trapdoor controls. "Use me as gold, will he? Craniummon has paid the price! That should teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

Gallantmon and Dynasmon were standing nearby.

Hold on, what is Dynasmon holding?!

**IT'S A MEGAPHONE!!!**

Wait... sorry, it's not... it's just a traffic cone...

**THE HORROR!!!!!**

Anyway, where were we? Oh yes...

Gallantmon sighed. "Talk about harboring a grudge..."

"Magnamon, how could you?" Dynasmon asked, a horrified look on his face. "That action was horrible, disreputable, nasty, evil, dark..."

"It was **YOUR** idea!" Magnamon snapped.

"Wonderful, beautiful, superb, awesome..." Dynasmon continued.

(**WHAM!!!**)

"Peaceful..." Gallantmon continued, polishing his shield. "In any case, you'd better keep quiet about your prank so Craniummon won't come after you..."

Magnamon nodded. "I know..."

Dynasmon rubbed his face. "In any case..." He raised his traffic cone. "Would anyone like to hear a speech?"

"No!" Magnamon snapped. "You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I want, I have the megaphone!" Dynasmon countered.

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "That's a traffic cone..."

Dynasmon glanced at it. "Oh yeah... so it is..." He coughed. "Anyway..."

"I'm getting out of here!!!" Magnamon said, running away like mad.

Gallantmon nodded. "Good idea!"

Dynasmon looked thoughtful as he stepped forward. "Hmm... wonder what I should name my new speech?"

Craniummon burst through a nearby door, looking furious. "How about the Punishment Speech?!"

"What?!" Dynasmon cried in alarm, glancing around to see that he was standing next to the trapdoor lever. "Erm... Craniummon, it wasn't-"

"**SAVE IT!!!**" Craniummon snapped. "You know, I was going to spare you from a horrible truth, Dynasmon, but now... I'm going to tell it to you anyway!"

Gallantmon paled. "Craniummon, don't!"

Craniummon glared at Dynasmon. "Dynasmon... the football season..."

Dynasmon gasped. "What...?"

""Has been **CANCELLED!!!!**" Craniummon roared dramatically.

Dynasmon stumbled back, trembling in fear. "But, that means..."

Craniummon nodded. "Yes, Dynasmon... **NO MORE CHEERLEADERS USING MEGAPHONES!!!!!**"

Dynasmon fell to his knees dramatically in slow motion. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "I think we're getting a little melodramatic here..." He shook his head. "Dynasmon, get a hold of yourself!"

"He took away my megaphone muses!" Dynasmon sobbed. "**WHY DON'T WE JUST SACRIFICE YOOOOOOOOOOU??!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?**"

"Gee... you're so loyal to the other members of the Royal Knights..." Gallantmon muttered.

Craniummon sweatdropped. "I made a mistake, didn't I?"

Gallantmon raised his shield. "Here's my answer..."

Craniummon sighed. "I'm ready..."

(**WHAM!!!**)

Gallantmon sighed. "Good. Glad we've sorted that out..." He glanced at the curtain. "Oh, boy... Alphamon and Omnimon aren't going to like this when they see what's wrong with Dynasmon... could it get any worse than this?"

"Gallantmon!" Crusadermon yelled, coming through the door beside the valiant Knight. "Growly is entering the room with one of BlackGuilmon's pencils and Eva is helping him! I think they're after SkullSatamon! We must take action! Quickly, come with me!" She ran back out of the room.

Dynasmon and Craniummon sweatdropped in terror. "Oh, (_**BEEP!**_)"

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "I think speaking to Alphamon would be better than being here..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later...

Flara crossed her arms, tapping her foot as she glared at Eva and Growly. "Have you two calmed down yet?"

Eva nodded. "Yes, mother..."

Growly nodded. "Yes, mot-" He cringed. "Yes, Miss Flara..."

Flara smirked. "Well, you'll soon be my son-in-law, Growly, if you ever survive Eva's advances..."

Growly sweatdropped. "Have mercy..."

Alphamon sighed nearby. "Marvelous...a mother can calm the rage of her daughter and teenaged boyfriend with a few words and an angry look, whereas my Royal Knights fled to the top of a flagpole, where it would be safe..."

"That's usually where we go when Dynasmon or Crusadermon has something 'important' to say..." Omnimon apologized sheepishly.

"I know... I'm usually the one who has to chop the flagpole down to make you idiots get back on the ground every single time..." Alphamon grumbled.

Crusadermon, Duftmon and Magnamon looked outside the window. Magnamon shook his head. "I'm amazed that flagpole can support Craniummon's weight with all that armor on!"

"I'm wondering why Dynasmon and UlforceVeedramon are up there..." Crusadermon wondered. "They know how to fly!"

Duftmon rolled his eyes. "No... the biggest mystery of all is how **SLEIPMON** got up there... just look at that angle... makes you want to puke..."

Magnamon shrugged. "I've seen worse..."

"What could be worse than this?!" Duftmon asked.

"Wanted posters of Team Rocket with Jessie smiling..." Magnamon said.

Duftmon sighed. "Touche..."

Crusadermon shuddered. "Oh, the horror..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside...

"**WOULD YOU FOUR GET DOWN HERE?!?!**" Gallantmon yelled from the bottom of the flagpole. "**WHAT SORT OF PORTRAYAL OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GIVING THE PUBLIC?!**"

"**WE'RE TESTING OUT HOW STRONG THIS FLAGPOLE IS!!!**" Sleipmon called back.

"**AND IT WORKS!**" UlforceVeedramon added.

"**GOOD! NOW GET DOWN HERE!!!**" Gallantmon yelled.

"**CAN'T!!! WE'RE ON AN IMPORTANT MISSION!!!**" Dynasmon yelled back.

"Oh, here it goes..." Gallantmon muttered. "**WHAT IS IT?!**"

"**WE'RE GOING TO PROTECT JADEN YUKI FROM THE EVIL MERCENARIES!!!**" Dynasmon yelled.

"Bang on the money..." Gallantmon groaned.

UlforceVeedramon glanced around. "Pretty good view from up here..." He pointed in a random direction. "I can see my house from here!"

Craniummon sweatdropped. "You have got to be kidding me... UlforceVeedramon, you do **NOT** have a house... we have a headquarters located in the **OPPOSITE** direction! Your sense of direction stinks!"

"So does your sense of humour..." UlforceVeedramon muttered.

Sleipmon sighed. "Do you really think Gallantmon was telling the truth? That Eva and Growly have calmed down by now?"

"Do you want to risk it?" Dynasmon asked.

Sleipmon shook his head. "No, not really. I like the view... it's... so high..."

Craniummon sighed. "Sooner or later, that mercenary excuse will dry out..."

"If it does, I have an alternate excuse!" Dynasmon said.

"And that is...?" Craniummon asked.

"**GALLANTMON!!!**" Dynasmon yelled.

"**WHAT?!**" Gallantmon yelled back.

"**WE'RE NOW GOING TO PROTECT JESSE ANDERSON FROM THE MERCENARIES!!!**" Dynasmon yelled.

Craniummon sweatdropped. "I'm going to let go now..."

"You know, I wonder if Topaz Tiger and... whats-her-name Cat are a couple..." UlforceVeedramon wondered.

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "It's Amethyst..."

UlforceVeedramon nodded. "Yeah, you can say that again..."

Sleipmon stared at UlforceVeedramon for a moment. "What?"

"What what?" UlforceVeedramon replied.

"What... what... what..." Sleipmon stuttered. He glanced at Craniummon. "Can I join you?!"

"Sure..." Craniummon replied.

"So, now what?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

Dynasmon looked down and sweatdropped. "I can think of one word..."

Craniummon blinked. "What's that?"

"**SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!**" Gallantmon yelled.

"**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Dynasmon cried as the flagpole toppled over.

(**CRASH!!!!!!**)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back inside...

"Oh, look...they're back on the ground..." Magnamon muttered.

Duftmon nodded. "Yes... and it looks like Craniummon had a soft landing..."

"Soft landing?!" Crusadermon asked, shocked. "He landed on Dynasmon's head!"

"That's what I mean!" Duftmon countered.

Magnamon sweatdropped, turning to Alphamon. "So...did we miss anything?"

"Well... Eva grabbed Growly and kissed him passionatly for... 7 minutes..." Alphamon said, pointing to the other side of the room. "Does that answer your question?"

Eva giggled sheepishly as she knelt next to Growly..."Sorry about that..."

"Airairairairairairairairairair..." Panted Growly, eyes wide, sweat running down his face, his cream fur a bright red as steam came out of his ears.

Magnamon shrugged. "Nothing new..."

Flara sighed. "Eva... why...?"

"Mistletoe..." Eva said, pointing shyly towards the ceiling.

"Stay away from it..." Omnimon muttered, quickly moving away from Alphamon.

Alphamon sweatdropped. "Now you're just being silly..."

SkullSatamon smiled stupidly. "So, shall we continue the practice?"

BlackGuilmon snarled. "After what's happened so far, I'd rather staple my tail to a plane!"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Why would you do that?"

"**EVERYBODY OUT!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped, walking out of the room. "**I'LL SEE YOU AT THE NEXT MEETING!!!**"

"So, I guess that was another good day of rehearsal, huh?" Omnimon asked dryly

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... As good as Etemon's singing..."

"You really think so?" SkullSatamon asked.

Alphamon walked out of the room. "Crazy Knights, let's leave!"

"Crazy Knights?! Who does he think he's talking to!?" Crusadermon snapped.

"**US!**" Duftmon snapped back.

Crusadermon sighed in relief. "Oh, good, I thought he'd replaced us."

Omnimon sweatdropped. "Oy vey..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile...

BlackGuilmon was peacefully walking home when suddenly...

"**HALT!!!**" Cried a voice. Several dozen black-suited heavily armed mercenaries appeared out of nowhere and surrounded BlackGuilmon, training their weapons on him. "We're top mercenary agents hired by Seto Kaiba! We're searching for the Crystal Beasts Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat for personal reasons! Do you know where they are! Tell us where they are, or die!"

"Hmm... dying sounds neat, but I'll pass..." BlackGuilmon said. "Now, go away or else."

"Or else what?!" The mercenary leader sneered. "We're trained to kill! We're trained to never fear the enemy! We're trained to never fail a mission!"

"There's always a first time for everything..." BlackGuilmon said coolly, pulling out a giant pencil. "Now... (**_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!_**) **OOOOOOOFFFFFF!!!!**"

The mercenary leader sweatdropped. "Men... **ABORT MISSION!!!!!!!!**"

The mercenaries ran off, screaming in terror. They were hardened veterans of countless wars and conflicts, but they just weren't ready for a ticked-off dinosaur with a giant pencil.

"**OF ALL THE STUPID (_BEEP!_) ENDINGS FOR A (_BEEP!_) CHAPTER, THIS TAKES THE (_BEEP!_) CAKE!!!**" BlackGuilmon screamed.

And I think we'll leave him as well...

"Mine."

Wondering when you'd show up...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Next chapter! The final meeting before the play!**

**And SkullSatamon comes up with a story idea... oh boy...**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	5. Mercenaries, a Rhyhorn and Tickets!

**Here we go! The fifth chapter!**

**Let's begin!!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

An unknown place...

An unknown building...

It's dark...

Is it suspensful yet?

No?

Oh, okay...

Several dozen black-suited heavily armed mercenaries crept towards a bedroom under the cover of darkness. They held their weapons firmly as they flanked the closed door, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Their leader whispered. "_Are you ready, men?_" the leader whispered. The others nodded back silently. "_Good...we're very lucky that Mr. Kaiba gave us a second chance after we failed our previous mission due to that terrifying dinosaur and his giant pencil,_" the leader added.

One of them shuddered in fear. "_I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life thanks to that Rookie Virus..._"

"_I'll be scared of pencils forever thanks to him,_" another one complained. "_Now I'll have to stick to pens till the end of my days._"

The leader nodded. "_We all will...when I reported to Mr. Kaiba, he was signing some paperwork with a pencil... He was demanding why I was dangling from his ceiling light in fear..._"

Another mercenary sighed in relief. "_At least he was much nicer than that black reptile creature..._"

"_Sir, may I ask one question?_" A fourth mercenary asked. "_How do you know that our targets, Crystal Beasts Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat, are living here?_"

"_Because, one of them is not very bright,_" the leader said with a smirk. "_When we lost Topaz Tiger, he dropped a piece of paper listing his and Amethyst Cat's address._"

The fourth mercenary blinked. "_How was he carrying a piece of paper? He doesn't have any hands...or pockets..._"

"_Who cares, we have them..._" The leader hissed. "_With them, Mr. Kaiba will be able to start his research on the legendary **Crystal Dragon**..._"

"_**Rainbow Dragon**..._" A fifth mercenary whispered.

"_Whatever..._" The leader sighed.

"_So, shall we capture them now, sir?_" The second mercenary whispered. "_I want to get home quickly... I'm taping Disney's Bambi for my kids..._"

"_Why didn't you buy it on DVD like I did Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer: The Movie?_" The third one asked. "_The one with Rudolph and Zoey..._"

"_Oh, I thought it was the one with Rudolph and Clarice..._" The fourth one whispered.

The fifth shook his head. "_No, that's the 1964 version. He's talking about the 1998 version..._"

"_And I'm going to scream in 2007 if you idiots don't start acting like mercenaries..._" The leader hissed.

"_Yes, sir..._" Whimpered the cringing mercenaries.

The leader sighed. "_Right... This will be easy... the Royal Knights are currently no threat to us seeing as they're busy with this year's play. Are you ready?_"

The others nodded. "_Yes, sir..._"

The leader slowly turned the doorknob. "_Ready and..._" He shoved the door open. "**NOW!!!**"

The mercenaries rushed into the pitch-black room.

"Don't move! You're surrounded!" The leader yelled.

"I got him, sir!" The second one yelled.

"Sir, he's trying to fight back!" The third one cried.

"Right, I'll knock him out!" The fourth one said.

"Do it!" Yelled the fifth.

(**WHACK!**)

"Ow!" The fourth cried out.

"What's wrong?" The leader asked.

"I hit something hard on him and hurt my hand!" Groaned the fourth.

"You big wuss, you must have hit his jewel!" The fifth snapped.

The leader slammed the door shut. "They won't escape! We're wearing the perfect material to protect against the Crystal Beasts' attacks! They can't fight back!"

"Oh, really? Too bad they aren't here..." Said a very grouchy voice in the dark.

The leader blinked. "Hold up... you aren't Topaz Tiger..."

"Correct, I'm not," the voice growled.

"Where are they?" The second mercenary asked. "Tell us or you shall die!"

"How about I make you abort your mission?" The voice asked.

"Oh yeah?" The leader challenged. "Men, attack!!!"

(**WHAM! POW! BIFF! BAM!!! WHACK!!! BAM BAM BAM!!!**)

The leader chucked as soon as the fight ended. "Good work, men... Now, let's take a look at our newest captive..." He switched the lights on and...

"Hello..." Said Alphamon, standing over four dazed mercenaries.

The leader sweatdropped. "Oh, hello..."

"So, you're the mercenaries that are after Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat?" Alphamon asked calmly, cracking his knuckles.

The leader shook his head wildly. "No, no, no... we're... we're... door-to-door salesmen selling...weapons?"

Alphamon shook his head. "Sad to say, my Knights make more convincing excuses than you mercenaries...and oddly enough, most of those excuses involve mercenaries as well. Ironic, isn't it?"

"I'll bet..." Gulped the leader. "H.. how did you..."

"Allow me to clear things up... Yesterday afternoon, Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat came to me, wanting my protection from your group. Together, we conceived a plan to put a stop to your threat. Earlier today, you chased Topaz Tiger and he dropped a piece of paper..." Alphamon said. "A paper with the address to the Royal Knights' Headquarters, which you've just snuck into, without even knowing it. And that paper also led you to a particular bedroom...mine, where I've been waiting for you."

The leader smiled fearfully. "Soooooooooooo... where are Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat?"

"In the basement of BlackGuilmon's house..." Alphamon said.

The leader sweatdropped in fear. "You Royal Knights have no sense of honour! We can't go in there! He'll perforate us like Swiss Cheese with that giant pencil of his!"

Alphamon nodded. "I know... which is why I'm hoping he doesn't see Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat..."

"Why?" The leader asked.

"Because he doesn't know we hid them in the basement of his house..." Alphamon said.

The leader sweatdropped. "Oh..."

"Now, could you kindly tell me something? If you're mercenaries, why aren't you wearing any night-vision goggles?" Alphamon asked.

The leader chuckled slowly. "We... overused our budget on making these Crystal Beast attack-proof suits, so couldn't afford to get night-vision goggles."

Alphamon shrugged. "Interesting to know that there's material capable of protecting you from Crystal Beasts' attacks."

The leader rapidly nodded. "Yes, yes, especially since there aren't any Crystal Beasts actually here..." He laughed nervously and glanced around. "So, now what?"

Alphamon flexed his right hand. "What do you think? Turn off the lights, please..."

The leader sighed, switching the lights off. "Please...be gentle..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, in the meeting room at Town Hall...

Currently present are BlackGuilmon, SkullSatamon, Velene, Flara, Eva, Growly and the Royal Knights were all present and listening to Alphamon's account of the previous night.

"So, these mercenaries decided to drop their contract and stop being mercenaries?" Flara asked.

Alphamon nodded. "Yes, that's right. Before I could punch him, he screamed that he wanted to quit his job and try gardening."

Velene blinked. "Why?"

"He thinks it would be a much safer job," Alphamon said.

Inumon rolled his eyes. "Wait until it's the season for hay fever again..."

"So, why didn't the mercenaries notice that they were heading into the headquarters of the Royal Knights?" Eva asked. "You guys have a sign made of neon lights hanging right outside!"

"Which doesn't work..." Gallantmon said calmly. "Due to the fact that all the tubes were broken..."

"Broken tubes?" Eva repeated. "How'd that happen?"

"Hey, Velene... is it true that Vulko got himself a new friend?" Dynasmon asked.

Eva sweatdropped. "The idiot has spoken..."

Craniummon nodded. "Yes, the megaphone-proof neon tubes we ordered haven't arrived yet."

Eva nodded. "I see..."

"So, BlackGuilmon..." Growly said, glancing at the black lizard. "I hope you aren't mad about Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat living in your basement."

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "Nope, I'm not."

Growly blinked. "You're **NOT**?!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes, I'm not. Because I don't have a basement..."

"Wait, if you don't have a basement, then..." Growly glanced at Alphamon. "You lied?"

Alphamon rolled his eyes coyly. "Did I? Oh, dear me..."

Omnimon and Gallantmon chuckled.

"Wait, if they weren't in the basement, where were the Crystal Beast couple hiding?" Asked the confused Eva.

"In the bedroom next to mine," Alphamon said with a chuckle.

Eva giggled. "So, that means... what? That the mercenaries walked **RIGHT PAST** their targets?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... when the mercenaries left, Topaz and Amethyst were laughing like crazy..."

Velene giggled. "Who could blame them?"

"Erm, Miss Velene?" Dynasmon spoke up. "My question..."

"Of course, I'm sorry..." Velene said, glancing at Dynasmon. "Yes, that's right, Dynasmon. Vulko's new friend is quite nice, and very sweet. Why do you ask?"

Dynasmon chuckled. "Well, seeing as we might want people to give donations to charity while the play is going on, why don't we...?"

"Have Vulko and his friend dress up as angels and have them walk up and down the aisles, holding buckets for people to put money in?" Velene finished.

Dynasmon nodded. "Yes... how did you know that?"

"I overheard you speaking to BlackGuilmon about it, except he was fast asleep..." Velene muttered.

BlackGuilmon grumbled, rubbing his head. "I was testing out my new steel table with my head... and it worked like a charm..."

"I thought we were doing the play at a farm, not in a church..." Magnamon said.

Velene rolled her eyes. "Must you be so technical?"

"Yes!" Shouted Crusadermon, Duftmon and Sleipmon.

Magnamon sweatdropped. "Thanks, you guys..."

"Anyway, what do you think of my idea, Velene?" Dynasmon asked.

"Well, I've got just five words to say, Dynasmon..." Velene said, standing up. "**NO WAY, NIGHT KNIGHT BOY!!!**"

Dynasmon blinked. "I take it you hate the idea...?"

"No!" Velene snapped. "There's no way I'm allowing my son and his friend to get mixed up in all this madness! I'm going to protect them from suffering the same fate as the rest of us!"

Flara sighed. "Then I suppose I failed..."

"Mum, you haven't failed... we were willing to join this play no matter what!" Eva said.

Flara shook her head. "No, no... I mean, I failed to protect Growly from your... advancements... even though I find it cute."

"Cute?!?" Growly screamed.

Velene sighed. "Like I said, I won't let Vulko and his friend join the play, end of story!"

"Even though it hasn't started yet?" Sleipmon asked.

"_Shh, you'll make her angry!_" Hissed Duftmon.

Dynasmon groaned, glancing around the table. "Come on... doesn't anyone think my idea is great?!"

Gallantmon coughed. "Allow me... Dynasmon, I have five words to say to you... Velene is right!"

Dynasmon blinked. "That's three words..."

"I wasn't finished...ahem. You moron!" Gallantmon snapped.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "OK... Let's end this now and spare Growly from more evil feminine torture..."

"Thank you..." Growly sighed in relief.

BlackGuilmon glanced around the table. "Now, if we're lucky the play will be received well and nobody will run us out of town with fire and pitchforks. Hopefully, we'll get a different play next year. Otherwise, I have this horrible feeling we're going to be doing the Christmas Carol...again..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "No need to worry! Be thankful, for I have thought up a new play!"

Silence...

"You?" BlackGuilmon asked slowly.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Oh yeah! It's sure to become a cinematic epic some day, just like _Jaws_!"

Craniummon scratched his head. "Hasn't _Jaws_ been done already? As well as Jaws 2, 3, 4, etc..."

"I know! However, this is a different story!" SkullSatamon said proudly. "It's called... There's a _Rhy Loose in the City_!!!"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "A Rhy? A Rhy what? A Rhyhorn? A Rhydon? A Rhyperior? What is it?!"

"It's a Rhyhorn!" SkullSatamon said.

"What's it about?" Magnamon asked.

Growly sweatdropped. "I think the clue is in the title..."

SkullSatamon coughed. "Well, it goes like this... It's about this Rhyhorn that escapes from a Pokemon zoo and heads for a big city like London, Tokyo or Atlantica. After two or three days, they find all these dead bodies lying about and no one knows who did it. So, they hire someone to solve the mystery...someone like... Sherlock Holmes or Horatio Cain..."

Omnimon shook his head. "No... not Horatio from _CSI Miami_... I can't stand him..."

Growly blinked. "Why? What's wrong with Horatio?"

Omnimon sighed. "For starters, his sunglasses, his tone of voice, his insufferable attitude, how he always positions himself so he's never really facing someone, just turning his head in their general direction... In other words, he's a jerk. I want nothing to do with him."

Growly nodded. "OK... Now, what's your opinion of Horatio?"

Omnimon blinked. "I was talking about Horatio..."

"Oh, I thought you were talking about BlackGuilmon..." Growly said with a grin.

BlackGuilmon's left eye twitched. "Ha ha ha..."

"But...he doesn't wear sunglasses," Said a confused Flara.

"He does when he tries to hide in the dark... along with some black paint..." Eva muttered.

Growly nodded. "Yeah... his hiding place worked... until SkullSatamon painted the room with glow-in-the-dark paint..."

"Bet you were glad you brought those sunglasses, huh?" SkullSatamon said cheerfully.

"**CONTINUE!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Right, OK! Now, they hire someone to solve these mysteries, OK? And it turns out that the Pokemon Zoo Kepper..."

"Keeper!" Alphamon snapped.

"...is a very beautiful woman..." SkullSatamon finished. "And before you know it, the detective is in love with her and is currently giving her the..."

"Nope, that won't do for Horatio!" Omnimon quickly cut in. "He can hardly keep a date!"

"He doesn't like fruits?" Magnamon asked in confusion.

Omnimon sweatdropped. "Ha ha ha..."

BlackGuilmon rubbed his eyes. "A Rhyhorn?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah, but they don't know it's missing..."

"SkullSatamon!!!" Growly snapped. "How can they not know it's there?! If you have a Rhyhorn one day and it's not there the next, you tend to notice it's missing!"

"Maybe the Pokemon Zoo don't have one Rhyhorn?" Eva suggested. "Maybe it has two or three..."

Growly sweatdropped. "Point..."

"How did it escape?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Must have squeezed through the bars..." Duftmon muttered.

Sleipmon chuckled.

Gallantmon shook his head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this... Nobody knows the Rhyhorn has escaped?! What about the millions of people living in the city! Haven't any of them spotted it?!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yes, they have, right before getting trampled to death!"

"And what about the others?" Duftmon asked. "The people in offices, cafes, shops, buses, cars! SkullSatamon, this a Rhyhorn we're talking about here!"

SkullSatamon chuckled. "The reason no one can see the Rhyhorn is because...it only comes out at night!"

"Comes out at night?" UlforceVeedramon asked, rather confused. "Is it a vampire Rhyhorn...?"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Good question..."

"And where does a massive rock-soild Pokemon like Rhyhorn hide during the day?" Velene asked.

"In a lock-up garage in a back street!" SkullSatamon explained.

"Did he steal it?!" Magnamon gasped.

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, no... it's a disused garage nobody ever goes to. However, the detective finds it, but unfortunately, it's during the night!"

"And the Rhyhorn is gone...?" Growly finished.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Oh yeah! Then, he begins to suspect a butler that works for the Pokemon Zoo Keeper!"

Velene blinked. "Why?"

"It's usually what happens, isn't it?" SkullSatamon asked. "Its always the butler who did it!"

Velene sweatdropped. "Oy vey..."

SkullSatamon grinned. "I'm telling you... This is a combination disaster, mystery, and romantic movie! It's a brilliant whodunnit!"

Sleipmon blinked. "Who...dunn...it? What in Granasmon's name do you mean whodunnit?! **EVERYONE** knows who-dunn-it! It's the **RHYHORN** who done it!"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah, **WE** know that! But the characters in the film don't, do they?"

Flara picked up her notepad. "I've already written up the flaws in this play SkullSatamon's thought up..."

"Do tell..." BlackGuilmon said casually.

Flara coughed. "Well, a Rhyhorn has escaped from a Pokemon Zoo. There are three hundred dead covered in Rhyhorn footprints. There's a lock-up garage buried two and a half tons deep in Rhyhorn waste. And after all these strange but obvious clues, the detective suspects the butler!"

SkullSatamon paused. "Well, I have to admit, there are one or two tiny snags in my idea..."

"**TINY** snags?" Eva asked.

SkullSatamon nodded. "Yeah, but at least this play will have all the qualities essential for making it hit! It's a disaster play!"

"You can say that again!" Duftmon said, shaking his head. "It's a calamity!"

"Why is this Rhyhorn killing people?" Alphamon asked.

"It's simple!" SkullSatamon said. "He's a man-eater!"

Alphamon shook his head. "No, no... Rhyhorns aren't carnivorous! They're vegetarian!"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Ah... Okay, no problems! Instead of having Rhyhorn hide in a lock-up garage, we'll have him hide in the back of a health food shop!"

"And there's no way he'll head to the city!" Craniummon added.

"But he has to!" SkullSatamon protested. "If he's going to kill the innocent, he has to head for the city!"

Craniummon shook his head. "He can't go to the city! If he escapes, he'll head back to his natural habitat, in the savanna and grasslands!"

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Well...don't worry, we'll call it this: '_There's_ _a Rhy Loose Somewhere Out in the Open where Nobody Lives!_'"

Omnimon sighed. "And as much as I hate the guy, Horatio has enough common sense not to investigate farmer's crops vanishing for no reason..."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "It's not gonna work, is it?"

"**HOORAY!!!**" Duftmon cheered. "**HE FIGURED IT OUT!!!**"

BlackGuilmon shook his head. "OK... Where were we? Oh yes... I just hope we do a play that's actually been done by experienced thespians, rather than cranked out by a nutter like SkullSatamon."

"No one will like that!" Dynasmon said.

BlackGuilmon blinked. "How come?"

"The parents won't want their children to watch two girls kissing each other!" Dynasmon insisted.

Alphamon sighed. "Thespians, Dynasmon... not lesbians..."

Dynasmon sweatdropped. "Oh... oops...never mind."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "No more random comments from me otherwise, he speaks!"

"Poorly!" Gallantmon added.

BlackGuilmon coughed. "Anyway, moving on..."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Gallantmon asked.

"Boo!" Dynasmon spoke up.

Gallantmon blinked. "Boo who?"

"Why're you crying, Gallantmon?" SkullSatamon asked.

Dynasmon laughed.

(**CLANG!!!**)

Dynasmon groaned.

Alphamon sighed. "Who's there?"

"It's Examon, Lord Alphamon!" spoke up the voice on the other side of the door.

Duftmon blinked. "Oh, it's our newest member!"

"Xmasmon?" Asked the confused SkullSatamon.

"**EXAMON!**" Craniummon snapped.

The door opened and a large red dragon entered the room. "You called, Lord Craniummon?"

Craniummon sighed. "Yes and no... it's a long story, just forget about it..."

"So, you're Alphamon's cousin?" SkullSatamon asked.

Examon blinked. "Cousin? I'm not Lord Alphamon's cousin! Who gave you that idea?"

Duftmon pointed to the table. "He's currently hiding underneath the table..."

"I think I'm going to protect Jaden Yuki from... dogcatchers..." Dynasmon muttered from underneath the table.

Gallantmon blinked. "Dog...catchers...?"

"Well, with the mercenaries gone, I need to think up a better excuse!" Dynasmon snapped back.

Alphamon shook his head. "Never mind them, Examon."

"I'm trying to..." Examon muttered.

"That's Examon...?" Growly whispered in amazement.

"The eleventh member of the Royal Knights?" Eva added.

Omnimon chuckled. "Examon is currently one of the saner members of our organization. Right now, he's helping out by selling tickets for our play with the help of Labramon, Inumon, Kazu, Kenta and Guardromon."

Examon nodded. "Yes... which is why I'm here, Lord Omnimon."

Alphamon blinked. "Oh? What do you have to report, Examon?"

Examon looked nervous. "Well... do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short version, please," Alphamon replied.

Examon sighed. "Fine...the tickets aren't selling well."

Flara groaned. "What? How badly are they not selling?"

Examon grinned sheepishly. "We haven't sold...any..."

"You haven't sold any tickets yet?!" Velene yelled.

Examon nodded. "Yes, I'm very sorry. But, please don't worry, it could be worse..."

"How could it be worse!?" Gallantmon asked incredulously.

"How about selling one ticket?" UlforceVeedramon asked. "But to Dr. Eggman!"

Dynasmon nodded. "That's right! Who'll attack the theater with his robot army and destroy everything!"

BlackGuilmon sighed wearily. "Does anyone have Eggman's address...?"

Examon sweatdropped. "Anyway... I left Kazu and the others behind to try and sell some tickets. I just hope they've had some luck by now and gotten at least one customer..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city...

Kazu, Kenta, Inumon, Labramon and Guardromon were doing their jobs!

"_zzzzzzzzzzzz...Digi-Modify...beat Rika activate..._" Kazu mumbled in his sleep.

"_MarineAngemon... zzz... Digivolve to... Ultimate-Powerful-MarineAngemon Awesome Mode..._" Kenta snored.

"_zzz...behave yourself, Renamon..._" Inumon groaned. He smiled lecherously. "_Oh, all right then...zzzzz..._"

Labramon giggled in her sleep. "_Yes..zzzzzzzz... right there... that's nice... zzzzz... niiiiice...zzzzzzzz..._"

Guardromon... well, he was awake. He glanced around and gasped loudly. "Everyone! Wake up! There's a car coming!"

The four groaned and reluctantly rose from their slumbers. "Oh, darn! It was all a dream!" they wailed despondently. Guardromon ignored them.

See?!" the robot said, pointing at a passing car. "The car is stopping! It's stopping! It's... It's going! It's going!" He stared after it in disbelief. "That's the 15th time! Why do they always do that?!"

Inumon pointed to something. "See that sign over there? The one that says '_Stop_'?"

Guardromon nodded. "Yeah? So?"

"Never mind..." The four grunted and went back to sleep, continuing their dreams... with Inumon and Labramon looking excited for some reason...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the meeting room...

BlackGuilmon drummed his claws on the table. "This is impossible! Tickets were made available three days! Why hasn't anyone brought them yet?!"

"Maybe we haven't given them enough time?" Eva suggested. "Maybe we should wait a bit longer..."

Growly nodded. "Yeah, I asked my mum last night and she didn't know about it being out..."

Gallantmon sighed. "Well... I guess no one wants to see the play. We tried everything... Duftmon, UlforceVeedramon and Dynasmon made the tickets!"

"That's right!" Duftmon, UlforceVeedramon and Dynasmon said.

"They designed the fliers advertising the play!" Gallantmon added.

"That's right!" Duftmon, UlforceVeedramon and Dynasmon said.

"They printed the flyers!" Gallantmon continued.

"That's right!" Duftmon, UlforceVeedramon and Dynasmon said.

"And they handed out the flyers!" Gallantmon finished.

Silence...

"And... they handed out... the flyers?" Gallantmon repeated slowly, glancing at the three Royal Knights.

More silence...

"And they handed out the flyers!!!" Gallantmon snapped.

"We'll be right back!!!" Duftmon, UlforceVeedramon and Dynasmon cried, rushing out of the room.

"**BAKAMON!!! MORONMON!!! FOOLMON!!!**" Gallantmon yelled.

Sleipmon sweatdropped. "Well, that explains everything..."

Magnamon sighed. "I have a funny feeling that soon we're going to have to search for not just two, but **FIVE** new members to join the Royal Knights."

Craniummon nodded. "I'll bet MirageGaogamon is one of them!"

Examon sweatdropped. "I can't back out, can I, Lord Alphamon...?"

Alphamon shook his head. "No, sadly not. You're with us...forever."

"**WE CAN'T GET RID OF DYNASMON, ULFORCEVEEDRAMON AND DUFTMON!?!?**" A horrified Sleipmon and Magnamon cried out. "**NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**"

Craniummon sweatdropped. "Well, there goes my hopes of retiring early..."

Eva smiled slightly. "Well, at least everyone will know that the tickets are out..."

Growly nodded. "Yeah... that's good, right?"

"After spending the whole day learning about SkullSatamon's idea, which is about as good as the sequel to Speed 2, and that the only thing the flyers are collecting is dust, I fail to see anything good at all!" BlackGuilmon yelled.

Omnimon scratched his head. "OK... I'm starting to see why Growly thought I was talking about you and not Horatio..."

Velene sighed. "Roll on Christmas..."

"And roll on the insanity..." Flara finished.

"Isn't this great?!" SkullSatamon cheered.

Examon walked out of the room. "No..."

Alphamon rolled his eyes. "I can tell the author's having problems ending this chapter so... I'll help." He leaned forward. "I can't wait to see the end results of the play..."

To be continued...

"There we go..." Alphamon chuckled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Good news is, I've completed chapter 5!!!**

**Bad news is, the Christmas Play that'll be featured in the next chapter will be coming AFTER Christmas. I was expecting to put up the sixth chapter before Christmas Day, but I'm afraid not... Sorry.**

**Oh, and Vulko's friend... Well, she'll be appearing in my main story soon... whenever I get to it or not. I hope I'm more quicker on the chapters in 2008 than this year's. Three chapters?! Come on...**

**Nevertheless, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!**


	6. The Play of Insanity! Final of 2007!

**December 31st 2007!**

**My last chapter for this year!**

**And it's the main event!**

**Let's begin!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joey walked onto the stage wearing a posh suit and a big grin, stopping beside a huge black grand piano. "Ladies and gentlemen... May I wish you all a Merry Christmas?"

Tristan walked up to Joey, a confused look on his face. "Joey... this chapter was started after Christmas..."

Joey waved his hand carelessly. "Whatever, Tristan old friend... Now, ladies an-"

"And second of all, what's with this get-up?!" Tristan asked. "I knew you would lose it one day, but now!?"

Joey coughed politly. "Tristan, my dear friend... earlier today, the kind author of this story asked me to play a musical number on the piano..."

Tristan stared at Joey in disbelief. "You?! He... asked **YOU** to play the piano?!"

Joey nodded. "That's correct, my dear fellow. Which is why I'm dressed up in the right manner and speaking in the right tone of voice..."

"Usually, your yelling** IS** the right tone..." Tristan muttered. "Talk about a weird start for this chapter... You playing the piano, you can hardly play a triangle!"

Joey chuckled, leaning against the grand piano. "My dear Tristan, there are many things you don't know about me."

Tristan shook his head. "I don't know, man... There's got to be a catch..."

"Like what?" Joey casually asked.

The grand piano suddenly vanished and Joey landed on his back with a thud.

Tristan sweatdropped. "Oh... making the piano disappear with some sort of fanfiction magic, preventing you from playing and annoying you..."

"What gives you that idea...?" Joey groaned from the ground.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Pokemon farm outside the city, many people, having finally gotten tickets and seen ads, had assembled to witness the annual Christmas play. Sonic stood on a barrel to address the crowd. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for honoring our little production with your patronage! The Nativity Play will begin in two minutes' time, so if you need to go to the bathroom or get something to eat, do it now, you won't get a chance later!"

Meanwhile, inside the barn...

Flara walked in with a smile. "Check it out, everyone! We're packed!"

Sleipmon looked out at the audience through a hole in the wall. "Hmm... it's a bit difficult to tell with this hole, but I can only see three people..."

"That's not bad, is it?" Magnamon asked. "I mean, three's a crowd..."

Sleipmon rolled his eyes. "Oh, be quiet..."

BlackGuilmon coughed. "OK, everyone! This is the moment we've all been waiting for! Break a leg!"

"Why? No one would be able to walk..." A confused Dynasmon pointed out.

(**CLANG!!!**)

"Any other last-minute advice?" Gallantmon asked, polishing his shield.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Oh yes... If you feel like improvising, just go for it!!!"

Velene smiled. "OK!"

Alphamon coughed, attracting UlforceVeedramon's attention. "I fear there's a small problem with your Wise Man costume, my dear UlforceVeedramon..."

UlforceVeedramon blinked, looking down at his cape and the rolled-up beard glued to his chin. "What's that, sir?"

"It's your beard..." Alphamon said, taking the beard and started unrolling it. He kept unrolling it until it wrapped around UlforceVeedramon's chest twice and reached the ground. "It's too long!!!"

UlforceVeedramon sweatdropped. "I think you have a point there..."

Moments later, outside...

Alphamon took Sonic's place while carrying the script. "Everyone, I welcome you to the show. My name is Alphamon, and I'll be the narrator for tonight's play!"

Crusadermon walked up. "Excuse me, sir. Before we begin the play, I should mention that, while many of you have already paid to see our show; we'll be strategically positioning two little angels near the exit to force you to give money to charity on your way out at the end of the show." She pointed to two small creatures dressed in angel robes wearing Angemon masks. "I suggest you do not cross them...you will most certainly regret it."

Crusadermon pointed to two small creatures dressed in angel robes, wearing Angemon masks.

One angel held up a buckets with "_Give us lots of cash..._" written on the side.

The other angel held up its bucket, which said, "_Or else!_"

Alphamon sweatdropped. "How sweet..."

Inside the barn...

"Dynasmon..." Velene snarled. "Those two angels wouldn't, by any chance, be my son and his new friend?!"

Dynasmon shook his head wildly. "Nononononononononononono!!!"

"And since when have I believed a word you say?" Velene asked, balling up her fists.

"Yes, they're out there!" Dynasmon quickly said.

"**WHAT?!?**" Velene snarled.

Dynasmon sweatdropped. "I was hoping you wouldn't believe that, but I was wrong..."

Magnamon looked through the hole. "I can see Vulko! He's in the crowd with your husband Espa, Velene! Is Vulko's new friend a Glaceon?"

Velene nodded. "Yes..."

"She's there..." Magnamon said. "They're not the angels."

"So, if they're not the angels, then who is?" Velene asked.

Magnamon stared at the hole for a moment before glancing back. "They have purple tails... Impmon and Monodramon..."

Velene sighed in relief. Thank Go-" She glanced at Dynasmon. "Why?!?"

"Monodramon thought it would be fun, and Impmon agreed...he liked the idea of getting paid to do something he enjoys!" Dynasmon explained.

"Getting paid...?" BlackGuilmon muttered. "OK... Hands up if anyone else is thinking that Impmon will visit a prank shop soon with that cash..."

Everyone, including Dynasmon, raised their hands.

Omnimon sighed. "Just great..."

Outside...

Alphamon coughed. "And now, everyone, the story shall begin!"

The audience clapped politely.

"_And so it came to pass that Caesar Augustus would issue a decree demanding for all the world to be taxed, and so Joseph rode to Bethlehem with Mary, his espoused wife, who was gravid with child and and riding upon a donkey!_" Alphamon said, pointing in a direction.

The audience turned to see... Eva as Mary riding on Sleipmon's back with Growly playing Joseph, trying his best not to laugh. Sleipmon was wearing a paper bag over his face.

"_However..._" Alphamon continued. "_The Pokemon Farm doesn't have any donkeys, the Ponytas and Rapidashes are sleeping, the Miltank were taken away to get milked, and the Tauros are too dangerous, so, in the end... she actually turned up on a very embrassed Sleipmon..._"

"You don't know the half of it!" Sleipmon snapped.

Alphamon coughed. "_When Mary and Joseph arrived in Bethlehem, they began searching for a place to stay the night. However, at every inn they visited, they received the same answer..._"

Growly knocked on a makeshift door, which opened to reveal Crusadermon, wearing a moustace. "Yes?"

Alphamon blinked. "Crusadermon, where did you get that from?!"

"Nowhere special, sir," Crusadermon replied. "However, I have to give it back to KingChessmon soon."

Alphamon sighed. "Continue..."

Growly coughed. "Innkeeper, do you have a room where we could spend the night? My wife will be giving birth soon."

"I am sorry, dear fellow," Crusadermon apologized. "We're fully booked. Try somewhere else..."

Growly sighed. "Very well..."

"And later on..." Alphamon continued.

"Sorry, no room."

"No room."

"There's no inn at the room. I mean..."

"No vroom... room!"

"dort sein kein Raum in d Gasthaus!!! **SEIN GEHEN!!!**"

"Crusadermon, you didn't have to add an international flavour..." Alphamon sighed.

"Sorry, sir... There's no room in the inn!!! **BEGONE!!!**" Crusadermon snapped.

Growly sweatdropped. "I preferred it when she spoke German..."

Later on, Alphamon stood in front of a barn with Eva and Growly. The audience stood nearby, watching. "_Tired, but their hopes still high, Joseph and Mary arrived at the last inn in Bethlehem._"

BlackGuilmon, Gallantmon, UlforceVeedramon and Flara were hiding at the side of the barn. "This is the part where I'm praying..."

"Pray harder..." Gallantmon muttered.

"With SkullSatamon about, it's hardly a good time to pray..." Flara said.

UlforceVeedramon gulped. "Here it comes..."

Growly knocked on the stable door and SkullSatamon, the innkeeper, appeared. "Innkeeper, have you got a room where we may rest for the night?"

SkullSatamon thought about it for a few minutes before finally replying, "No!"

BlackGuilmon and his small group silently cheered with joy.

Growly was glad that SkullSatamon had got the line right, but he needed to make sure. "What did you say?"

"I said no!" SkullSatamon repeated. "There's no room in the inn! We're fully booked for Christmas!"

The small celebration around the corner stopped, and BlackGuilmon groaned. "Oh, come on..."

"What?" UlforceVeedramon asked. "I think it's a reasonable excuse..."

Gallantmon sighed. "Should you tell him or shall I?"

Flara shook her head. "Too tired at the moment..."

Eva rubbed her head for a moment, whispering, "_What's my line again?_"

"_And I'm gravid with child..._" Alphamon whispered.

However, SkullSatamon took up Alphamon's prompt. "Also, I'm gravid with child, so it's particularly awkward."

Flara burst into laughter while BlackGuilmon slapped his head. "Oy vey..."

"I've got a serious question..." UlforceVeedramon murmured. "Is SkullSatamon a boy or a girl?"

"Here's my answer!" Gallantmon snapped.

(**CLANG!!!**)

"A girl then?" UlforceVeedramon groaned.

After Eva finally stopped laughing, she glanced at SkullSatamon. "But, I'm gravid with child. Do you have a stable where we could rest?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No."

Growly sweatdropped. "Are you sure?"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No."

"Are you really sure?" Growly asked.

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No."

"So, you do have a room where we could stay?" Growly asked.

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No."

While Growly tried to get SkullSatamon to continue the play, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon were holding a fuming BlackGuilmon and his massive pencil back.

"Whoa there, BlackGuilmon!" UlforceVeedramon yelled.

"Calm down!!!" Gallantmon yelled.

"I'll kill him!!!" BlackGuilmon yelled. "**I WILL KILL HIM!!!**"

Flara sighed. "As if that would make a difference..."

Eva stepped forward. "Hold on, Growl- I mean, Joseph. Let me try. Innkeeper, if we stay at the stable, would it be a problem for you?"

SkullSatamon blinked. "Err, no."

"**GOOD!**" Eva said, grabbing Growly and running off. "Let's go!"

Alphamon shook his head. "_And so, Mary and Joseph went into the stable that the innkeeper so **KINDLY** offered to them after denying it several times and stayed there to prepare for the birth of their holy child._"

"You're very good at this, Alphamon!" SkullSatamon said.

Alphamon bowed. "Thank you very much."

SkullSatamon smiled. "I was quite good, wasn't I?"

"No..." Alphamon muttered, walking off.

"Thank you!" SkullSatamon said cheerfully.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "Well, you know what's next, don't you?"

Gallantmon shook his head. "No, I don't..."

UlforceVeedramon chuckled. "Off you go to take care of your sheep..."

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "Ah, nuts..."

Later on, in a field near the farm... Gallantmon, Dynasmon, Duftmon, Labramon and Inumon sat on some rocks around a small bonfire with Mareep sleeping nearby on the grass.

"_And meanwhile!_" Alphamon narrated, "_Somewhere in the fields, some shepherds were tending to their flocks!_"

However, the shepherds weren't doing anything, so Flara popped her head out. "_Improvise!_"

Dynasmon nodded, getting up. "I would like to give a speech!"

"**GET DOWN!!!**" Duftmon cried, diving to the ground.

Gallantmon pulled Dynasmon down and hissed, "Try something more suitable..."

Dynasmon nodded. "OK, OK..." He pulled out a telescope and looked through it. "Look! Half-price sales on megaphones!"

Duftmon rolled his eyes. "Oh, that'll make some difference..."

"And half-price sales on shampoo!" Dynasmon added.

"How much?!" Duftmon asked.

"Look! Enough!" Inumon snapped.

"Half-price picture on Renamon posters!" Dynasmon added.

"I'm off!" Inumon declared, jumping to his feet and running away.

Labramon sweatdropped. "Help us..."

Before either Duftmon and Dynasmon could get caught up in the improvisation and before Gallantmon could clobber them all with his shield, Velene stepped up on a nearby rock, dressed as a beautiful angel.

"_And lo!_" Alphamon announced. "_An Angel of the Lord appeared before them and they were sore afraid!_"

The three Knights and Labramon shielded their eyes from Velene as lights shone from behind her. Velene quickly flicked a switch on her waist and huge cardboard wings unfolded from her back.

"Be not afraid..." Velene said kindly. "For I am the Angel of the Lord and I bring you tidings of great joy!" She smiled as a silver foil halo popped up behind her head.

Unfortunately, Velene didn't say anything after that. She seemed to have forgotten her lines.

Prompt time!

"For tonight in the city of..." Dynasmon started.

"**I KNOW, YOU MORON!**" Velene roared.

Duftmon and Labramon sweatdropped, Gallantmon just glared at Dynasmon while the dragonoid Knight just gave everyone a sheepish expression. Velene sighed. "Sorry... sorry... great joy..." She glared at Dynasmon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Intermission time!" Joey announced, coming through the curtains in his posh suit. He slowly walked over to the grand piano while Tristan stood nearby. "And it's time for some music!"

"I'm telling you, Joey...this piano is alive and doesn't like you!" Tristan said.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Tristan, it's a piano... what are the chances it'll happen again?" He sat down and positioned his hands over the keyboard. "Ready? Begin!" He lowered his fingers to the keys...

And the piano vanished before he could play a single note.

...and fell face-first to the ground.

"Ow..." Joey groaned.

Tristan licked his lips. "Well, what can I say? I told you so!"

"Just say the intermission is over..." Joey groaned, getting back up. "But I promise, I will have my revenge on that piano!!! **NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF JOEY WHEELER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!**" He went behind the curtain. "**I'LL GET YOU, PIANO!!! JUST YOU WAIT!!!**"

Tristan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Only Joey could get outsmarted by a piano and still threaten it..." He shook his head and walked off. "End intermission..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the barn, BlackGuilmon paced about with a groan. "The audience has finally stopped laughing after the angel threatened the shepherds to keep quiet..."

"Isn't Velene sweet?" SkullSatamon asked.

Flara sighed. "Omnimon, Craniummon, UlforceVeedramon and Magnamon are out there doing the King scene right now..."

Crusadermon nodded. "Yes, and so is Sleipmon. He's going to be Craniummon's camel..."

"But, Sleipmon is a horse, not a camel..." Flara pointed out.

"Since when does this play have to make sense? Especially since Mary rode on Sleipmon to Bethlehem, then outsmarted the Innkeeper, a Shepherd ran off to get a Renamon poster and the Angel of the Lord bullied another Shepherd into keeping his mouth shut!" BlackGuilmon snapped.

Flara sweatdropped. "And there's many more where that came from..."

"Sleipmon also brought a couple of horse-like Digimon for UlforceVeedramon and Omnimon to ride ride on, a Quilinmon and a Pegasusmon..." Crusadermon continued. She pointed to a golden mask sitting on the table. "However, horses back then didn't wear masks, so we made Pegasusmon take his off."

Flara stared at the golden mask. "His mask is off?! We can see his real face?!"

Eva nodded. "Yes, the face of a handsome equine..."

"Why do they wear masks anyway?" Flara wondered.

"They're pretty shy," Velene said, entering the barn with Labramon, Duftmon, Gallantmon and Dynasmon.

Duftmon sighed. "Well, he'd better not complain. We could have cut his wings off, since normal horses don't have them."

"He'll won't be complaining soon," Dynasmon pointed out. "Because the Wise Men will be walking past a hill where everyone can see only the Wise Men, but not their steeds."

"Speaking of Wise Men, how's Magnamon doing?" Crusadermon asked.

Gallantmon sighed. "Well..."

Outside, Sleipmon sweatdropped as they walked towards the hill. "We're coming up to the hillside..."

Craniummon nodded. "Good... How are you doing, Magnamon?"

Magnamon was tied up and carried underneath Craniummon's arm. "**I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!!!**"

"Gold trying to kill a Wise Man..." Omnimon muttered, riding on Pegasusmon. "How amusing."

Pegasusmon, his face bare and looking like a regular horse, was blushing. "My mask, my poor mask..."

Quilinmon groaned. "Ul...force...Vee...dra...mon... sir... you're... too... heavy..."

UlforceVeedramon blinked from Quilinmon's back. "What are you talking about? I only weigh about 13 and a half stone."

Omnimon rolled his eyes. "That was in your dreams..."

"Oh yeah, so it was..." UlforceVeedramon muttered.

Back in the barn...

"Eva, Growly!" BlackGuilmon called. "You two better get ready!!!"

Growly nodded, picking up a wooden crib. "OK!"

Eva picked up a baby doll. "Got it!"

"Has Inumon came back yet?" Labramon asked.

"Hold on, I'll check..." BlackGuilmon sighed, walking out of the room.

Eva squeezed the baby doll, and much to her surprise it said, '_Mama!_' "Hey, that's cool. This doll is nearly 15 years old, but it can still talk!"

Growly chuckled. "Cool. Can it do anything else?"

The doll's head fell off and rolled away.

Eva, Growly, Velene, Flara, Labramon and the Knights stared at the doll for a moment. Eva slowly nodded. "Err, yeah... its head comes off..."

"Inumon isn't back yet..." BlackGuilmon muttered as he walked back in. When he saw Eva holding a headless doll, he took things calmly. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Eva eeped and hid the doll behind her. Ah...w-welcome back, BlackGuilmon..."

"**WHAT HAPPENED TO BABY JESUS' HEAD?!?!**" BlackGuilmon screamed.

Eva smiled sheepishly. "He... erm... had a little... accident..."

Outside, everyone could hear BlackGuilmon's voice from the barn.

"_**I KNOW HE HAD AN ACCIDENT!!!!!!**_" BlackGuilmon roared at the top of his voice. "_**WHERE IN THE WORLD IS BABY JESUS' HEAD?!?!?**_"

The audience laughed after hearing that. Sonic shook his head with a grin. "This just keeps getting better and better..."

Sleipmon blinked. "First of all, a Wise Man's gold just threatened to have vengeance on his Wise Man, and now someone is asking where baby Jesus' head went to... what's next?"

Craniummon thought of that. "Erm... Kyogre and Groudon stopped fighting and decided to marry each other?"

"Shh!" Magnamon hissed. "You'll give the author ideas!"

UlforceVeedramon nodded. "Yeah! If he uses the Legendary Pokemon in his comical Christmas stories, he won't use us anymore!"

Sleipmon, Magnamon and Craniummon looked at each other. "**KYOGRE AND GROUDON ARE MARRIED TO EACH OTHER!!!**"

Omnimon sweatdropped. "Too bad you gave **THEM** ideas..."

Back in the barn, everyone was busy searching for the missing doll's head while BlackGuilmon moped with Dynasmon.

"Just great... everything was going fine till **THIS** happened!" BlackGuilmon groaned.

Velene popped her head up beside BlackGuilmon. "I think you're tired... this play's going fine, relax." She went back to searching.

Dynasmon patted BlackGuilmon on his back. "Come now, BlackGuilmon. Don't lose your head..." He suddenly burst into laughter. "**HAHAHAHAHAHA OHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!! GET IT!? HAHAHAHA!!!**" He noticed the death glare from BlackGuilmon and slowly stopped laughing. "Heh... heheh... heh...? Erm, never mind..."

"You..." BlackGuilmon grabbed an object from a nearby table and smashed it against Dynasmon's head, causing it to shatter to pieces. "**BAKAMON!!!**"

Dynasmon groaned. "Hooray for me for taking SkullSatamon's title... oy..."

Flara stood up, holding the doll's head. "I found it!"

Eva smiled. "You're awesome, mum!"

Growly chuckled. "Good work, Mrs. Flara!"

"OK! Get that doll's head back into place, and you two get into positions!" BlackGuilmon said. "Move, move, **MOVE!!!**"

A little later, after BlackGuilmon, Eva, and Growly left the barn, Sleipmon came into the room with Quilinmon and Pegasusmon. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Quilinmon shook his head. "No, no... I just wish you'd stop complaining, Pegasusmon. The audience didn't see your face because of the hills and fences!"

"I know that, but you took my mask off for no reason!" Pegasusmon snapped.

Flara walked over to Pegasusmon, rubbing her chin. "So, this is his face, hmm? Eva's right, you do look handsome."

Pegasusmon sighed. "Thank you, ma'am... Can I have my mask back, please?"

"Sure... where is it?" Flara asked.

"On the table..." Sleipmon said, pointing at the table. He blinked. "Or at least, it **WAS** on table..."

Flara blinked. "Wait... on THAT table... That means..." She took a few steps back, and heard something crunch under her feet. She sweatdropped. "Oh bother..."

Pegasusmon quickly looked at the ground. "**MY MASK!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!!!**"

Flara laughed nervously. "Well...let me tell you in the form of a math problem..." She coughed slightly. "One upset BlackGuilmon plus one annoying Dynasmon divided by your mask being nearby equals?"

Duftmon rubbed his chin. "Dynasmon must have had a hard head for your mask to break on impact..."

"**MY MAAAAAAAAAAAAAASK!!!**" Pegasusmon sobbed.

"Don't you have spares?" Quilinmon asked.

Pegasusmon nodded. "Yes, but that was my best one!"

Dynasmon rubbed his head. "Why? Was it given to you by your mummy Pegasusmon?"

"There are female Pegasusmons?" Quilinmon asked.

"Well, if there can be a male Biyomon, why not a female Pegasusmon?" Dynasmon asked.

Quilinmon nodded. "Point..."

Sleipmon looked through the First Aid box. "Well, until you can get your spare mask, I'll make a replacement for you."

Pegasusmon blinked. "Really? How are you going to do that?"

Later on...

Pegasusmon's eyes twitched in annoyance due to his entire face, except for his eyes and nostrils, being covered in bandages.

"Pegasusmon Mummy Mode..." Gallantmon chuckled.

"I thought this Pegasusmon was a guy..." Dynasmon said.

(**CLANG!!!**)

Meanwhile, inside the stable...

Eva was kneeling beside a cradle with the baby doll inside. Growly stood nearby, waiting for the three Wise Men to enter.

"**MAMA!**"

Eva cringed. "_Shh... be quiet, little one..._"

Growly sighed, muttering under his breath. "_I just know that any minute now, someone will make a comment about me being the future father..._"

"OK!" Alphamon said, entering the stable. "It's safe to come in!"

As the audience entered the room, Growly's mother, Blaise Canine, giggled at Growly's blush. "So, doing a good job as a parent, Growly?"

Growly sighed. "I knew that would happen..."

Alphamon coughed. "_As the newly born holy child fell asleep in the cradle, the Three Wise Men entered the stable with amazing gifts..._"

Growly rubbed his temples. "Oh boy..."

Alphamon stood beside the stable door as the first 'Wise Man' entered. "_The first Wise Man to enter was Caspar, and his gift was..._" He stared in silence.

Omnimon coughed nervously, carrying a Frankenstein dummy under his arm. "Erm... delievery for the frankincense couldn't arrive in time, so we had to, you know, improvise...close enough?"

Alphamon sighed. "Just go and stand beside Joseph..."

Omnimon sweatdropped. "Sorry, sir." And he walked off.

Alphamon shook his head. "_Anyway, the second Wise Man to enter the stable was Balthasar, and his gift was some talking gold._"

Craniummon entered the stable, carrying a tied-up Magnamon underneath his arm. "Evening."

"Oh, sure... that's wise..." Magnamon muttered. "The first words for one of the Wise Men to say when he walked into the birthplace of the son of God was '_evening_'... Good grief..."

Alphamon chuckled. "_And finally, the third Wise Man to enter the stable was... Melchior, and his gift was some myrrh..._"

Silence...

Alphamon blinked. "Hmm? _And finally, the third Wise Man to enter the stable was... Melchior, and his gift was some myrrh?_"

Silence...

Alphamon sighed. "_And finally! The third Wise Man to enter the stable was Melchior! And his gift was some myrrh!_"

Silence...

Alphamon glanced outside before turning to Craniummon. "Where's UlforceVeedramon!?"

Craniummon sighed. "He must have gotten lost. That idiot swished his cape dramatically and it wound up covering his yes."

"Didn't he notice that the cape was over his eyes?!" Alphamon demanded angrily.

Magnamon shook his head. "No... it's dark outside, so..."

Alphamon groaned. "Where could he be!?"

Meanwhile...

"I am King Melchior!" UlforceVeedramon said as he knelt on the ground, unaware that his cloak was covering his eyes. "I have brought the newborn child of God a handsome gift, a book titled "100 Boring Myths that make No Sense and Never Happened, Thankully.' I was going to get you some myrrh, but we ran out of time..."

"Hoot-Hoot!"

UlforceVeedramon blinked. "Huh? Since when can a baby imitate a Pokemon so perfectly?

"Viiiiiiiiiiictreebeeellll!"

"Wow! This baby is good!" UlforceVeedramon said, rubbing his eyes. "Hey! Why is my cloak over my face?!" He whipped it off. "Right, where was I?"

"Hoot-Hoot..." Said the owl Pokemon, standing on a branch nearby.

UlforceVeedramon blinked, glancing around to find himself in the middle of a forest. "Oh great... I got lost..." He paused to think. "Wait a moment... does that mean-"

"**VIIIIICTREEBEEEEEELLLL!**" Shrieked the Grass Pokemon as it lunged at UlforceVeedramon.

UlforceVeedramon nodded. "Yep, it's true..."

(**CHOMP!!!**)

Later on...

Gallantmon walked into the stable, sighing. "I found UlforceVeedramon... Dynasmon is leading him back in..."

Alphamon nodded. "Good. Excellent job, you two..."

Dynasmon chuckled as he walked in. "UlforceVeedramon made a new friend, which will be the gift to Jesus!"

"What sort of gift?" Alphamon asked.

UlforceVeedramon entered, with a Victreebell covering his head. "Hello... meet my new hat..."

Alphamon sweatdropped. "Oh, for the love of... Don't tell me that James' curse has been passed onto you..."

"OK, I won't tell you..." UlforceVeedramon muttered.

Victreebel noticed Growly and paled. "Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" It let go of UlforceVeedramon's head and hopped off in fear. "Bel! Bel! Bel! Bel!"

UlforceVeedramon blinked. "What was that all about?"

"He saw Growly, a Growlithe of the Fire type," Craniummon explained. "Victreebel was a Grass type and is weak to Fire. One look at Growly and it assumed it was going to be burned."

UlforceVeedramon shook Growly's paw. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! That Pokemon wouldn't let go of my head! You have no idea what he had insi-"

"OK, that's enough!" BlackGuilmon yelled. "Finish this play or I'll bring that Victreebel back for you!"

UlforceVeedramon stood beside Omnimon and Craniummon. "OK! Let's great ready, Wise Knights! I mean, Wise Mights! I mean, Wise Fights! I mean, Wise Kites! I mean-"

BlackGuilmon walked away with a **LARGE** butterfly net. "Oh, Viiiictreebeeeeeeel... wheeeeeeereeeeeeee arrrrrrrrrrrre yooooooooou?"

"Hey, boss!" SkullSatamon called out.

BlackGuilmon sighed. "And to think everything was going well... at least you called me boss this time."

"Sorry about that..." SkullSatamon said. "Hey, soss!!!"

BlackGuilmon slapped his forehead and whirled around. "What do you want?!"

"Meet my new friend!" SkullSatamon said, pointing to the Victreebel covering his head.

"Viiiiiiic!"

BlackGuilmon sweatdropped. "Does he bite...?"

Later on, in the stable... there was beautiful silence...

"Mama!"

Eva cringed, whispering to the baby doll in the cradle. "_Quiet, young one..._"

"Viiiiiiiiiiiiiic!"

BlackGuilmon sighed, glancing at the Victreebel still covering SkullSatamon's head. "_Quiet, young one..._"

Alphamon sighed. "_And here, in a stable, over 2000 years ago, God himself took part in the miracle of birth and Mary stood beside a very special child..._"

"Beautiful ending!" SkullSatamon called out, clapping his hands. "You should have seen it!"

Magnamon sweatdropped. "Is your real name Oxymoronmon?! Because it certainly looks like you can't see anything with that Victreebel over your head!"

"That's what you think, I can see everything!" SkullSatamon said, glaring at Magnamon. Well, technically, Victreebel was glaring, but the plant's eyes were covering where SkullSatamon's usually were.

"Then, why are you looking at the stable door?!" Magnamon asked.

"Aren't you at the stable door?" SkullSatamon asked.

Magnamon sighed. "There's my answer..."

Alphamon nodded at Velene. "Your turn..."

Velene coughed and sang beautifully. "_Silent night, holy night..._"

"Viiiiiiiic!"

Velene continued, trying to ignore the shrieks. "_All is calm, all is bright..._"

"Viiiiiiiiic!!!"

Velene continued, though her left eye twitched. "_Round yon virgin mother and child..._"

"Viiii-"

Gallantmon, Dynasmon and Duftmon desperately dragged SkullSatamon and Victreebel out of the stable. "_**SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**_"

Velene smiled. "_Holy infant so tender and mild..._"

"Mama!"

Eva slapped her forehead.

Velene closed her eyes. "_Sleep in heavenly peace... Sleep in heavenly peace._"

Everyone clapped as Velene finished her song, except for Omnimon.

You know why...

You don't?

He hasn't got any hands!

Understand that?

No?

Goodbye...

Crusadermon clapped. "That was beautiful... so beautiful! What did she sing?"

"Silent Night," Magnamon replied, clapping now that he had been released from Craniummon.

Crusadermon gasped in joy. "There's a song about us?! That's truly wonderful."

Magnamon sweatdropped. "Silent **Night**, not Silent **Knight**!"

"What's the difference?" Crusadermon asked.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Magnamon cheered, ignoring Crusadermon.

BlackGuilmon smirked as he stood beside Alphamon. "As much as I hate to say it, this was a job well done!""

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... which is why I talked to Sonic and Knuckles earlier and they said you'll be the new director of all future plays from now on!"

(**FLUMP!!!**)

Flara sighed. "He's fainted..."

Alphamon chuckled, clapping. "What else is new...?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Tristan coughed. "Ladies and gentlemen, this chapter will end shortly. But first..."

Joey was shiftily walking sideways towards the grand piano, dressed in a trenchcoat and fedora. "Closer... closer..."

Tristan sighed. "If Kaiba hears about this, he'll die laughing..."

"Closer... closer..." Joey muttered, stopping at the piano seat. He quickly Whipped off his disguise. "**I'VE GOT YOU "I GOT YOU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!**" He lunged at the piano. "**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**"

The piano vanished.

Joey sweatdropped. "This is going to hurt..."

(**CRASH!!!**)

"Ow... I was right..." Joey groaned.

Tristan sighed. "Well, I guess you've got two options, Joey...you can keep going, or just give up."

Joey sat up, groaning as he rubbed his face. "Got no choice, Tristan...I give up..."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Well, there's a first..."

"**SHUT UP!!!**" Joey snapped. He sighed. "Well, it can't get any worse than this..."

"Viiiiiiiiiiiic!!!"

Joey sweatdropped as he turned and found himself looking right into the eyes of the same Victreebel that had made 'friends' with SkullSatamon and UlforceVeedramon. "Me and my big mouth..."

"How did he get here?!" An incredulous Tristan asked.

"Who cares?!" Joey yelled as he ran away, Victreebel chasing hungrily after him. "**I'M TAKING MY LEAVE!!! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!!!!!!!**"

Tristan sighed. "Everyone... Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Next chapter is the final chapter!**

**What's going to happen...?**

**Not even I don't know!**

**However, I'll work hard on the main story with a lot more chapters than 2007!**

**Until next time, see ya!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

Inumon rushed into the room, carrying a Renamon poster. "Hold on!!! Hold on!!! You forgotten about me!!!"

**Goodbye.**

Inumon gasped. "Wai-"


	7. Start of 2008! A Royal Knight Day! Final

**Here is the final chapter of Christmas 2007 on the last day of January 2008! Took me a month, huh? **

**In this chapter, we witness how the Royal Knights get themselves busy with brainwashed Pokemon, mysterious crimes and a Mission Impossible... mission.**

**Let's begin...**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

We start off this chapter with a scene of romance. Just picture it...

A moonlit beach...

Eva dressed in a bikini, walking along the shoreline...

...dragging an unconscious Growly, who had passed out from a heavy nosebleed after seeing Eva in a bikini, behind her.

Eva sighed tiredly. "Can we try something different? Something that doesn't leave my arms tired and Growly passed out?"

All right...

Picture the scene...

The leisure center...

"We have one of those?" Eva asked.

I just make things up as I go along...

Eva shrugged. "OK..."

Anyway, just picture this scene...

The leisure center...

... where Eva and Growly are playing with darts!

"What?!" Eva asked, magically dressed in her normal clothes. "I don't know how to play darts! Do you?"

Growly blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Wasn't I on a beach just a second ago?"

Eva sighed. "Apparently not, instead we're spending our date at the leisure center playing darts!"

Growly blinked. "Really?" He glanced at the darts he was holding. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Why's that?" Eva asked.

Growly sighed. "I don't know, I just can't explain it... Nevertheless, I guess this isn't such a bad thing. Now I can actually stay awake through a date for once! I mean, I usually end up passing out for some reason whenever we go out, don't I?"

Eva rubbed her eyes. "Growly, one of these days, you'll have to grow out of it. Otherwise, I'll never have kids with you!"

Moments later...

"Right, feeling better?" Eva asked, dumping a bloodstained tissue into a trash bin.

Growly blushed, rubbing his nose. "Y..Yeah... sorry..."

Eva shook her head. "Growly, am I that hot?"

Growly sighed dreamily. "Oh yes... you're the goddess in my eyes... the goddess that captured my heart..."

Eva blushed. "Oh, Growly..."

Ahem, can we move on?

Growly blinked. "What? I thought you wanted this to be romantic?"

Well...

Eva sighed. "Growly, I have a funny feeling that all might not be what it seems..."

Growly glanced at the darts. "Yeah... shall we play this and just ignore the author?" He prepared to throw the dart.

Eva wrapped her arms around Growly's neck, smiling. "I would rather do this.." She gently kissed Growly's cheek.

Growly smiled at Eva, mindlessly throwing the dart at the dartboard...

Would you believe that the dartboard happened to be placed next to an open door that I had no intention of putting there as part of a gag?

No?

Oh, okay...

So you probably won't be surprised when the dart sailed through the open door and...

"_**AAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!**_"

Growly and Eva froze in shock when they heard that cry.

"Eva..." Growly started.

"Is there a back door in this room...?" Eva timidly asked.

Growly nodded. "Yeah... there just so happens to be one..."

"Are you willing to spend our date on the beach without passing out?" Eva asked.

"I'll try..." Growly gulped.

Eva nodded. "OK... Run!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, inside Alphamon's office in the Royal Knight's secret headquarters, a building just outside the city with a flag bearing the standard of the Royal Knights fluttering above it...

"You can hardly call our headquarters' location a secret if everyone in the city knows where we are!" Alphamon said, sitting at his desk.

Omnimon chuckled nervously. "Well, it was Dynasmon's idea, but we decided to call it a 'secret location' anyway to make us sound... tough?"

"Did it work?" Alphamon asked.

Omnimon shook his head. "No, not really..."

"So, I can safely ask if you're now considering abandoning this stupid idea of a 'secret hideout' that everyone knows about?" Alphamon asked.

Omnimon nodded his head. "Yes, I am..."

Alphamon sighed. "Good... now, anything else to report?"

Omnimon nodded. "Yes, the entire Legendary Pokemon clan are having a meeting to discuss several important topics...or in Kyogre and Groudon's case, beat the living daylights out of each other."

"Where are they meeting?" Alphamon asked.

"The same place where Sleipmon's Leppamon army lives...I don't think they know that, though." Omnimon muttered.

Alphamon blinked. "So, there's a good chance that either the Legendary Pokemon will kill the Leppamon, or they'll run away in fear from the Leppamon's annoying method of speech?"

Omnimon chuckled. "Actually... the Legendary Pokemon are... already at the Leppamon's home..."

Alphamon's eye twitched. "And you waited until now to give me this report, why?!"

"Because we didn't know they had arrived until now..." Omnimon whimpered.

Alphamon sighed. "So, what are the Legendary Pokemon doing?"

"From what we've learned, they sent a couple of Pokemon to try to convince the Leppamon to leave their home for a little while so they could get through their meeting quickly," Omnimon said. "They sent Suicune and Moltres to start things off..."

Alphamon leaned back in his chair. "Hmm, I wonder how they're doing..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mew hovered over to the group of Leppamon, glancing around. "Hey, it's been two hours now! What's the holdup?"

"Well, we're looking for a good meal, leppa!" Said a Leppamon.

"Yeah, leppa... ever tried sushi, leppa?" Said another.

Mew blinked. "Erm... why are you saying 'leppa' at the ends of all your sentences?"

"It's our way of speaking, leppa..." A Leppamon replied.

Another Leppamon yawned. "Leeeeeeeeeeeppaaaaaaaa... How long is it until Sleipmon-sama calls us for a mission debriefing leppa?"

One of the Leppamon thought about it. "Hmm, leppa... I think in about 30 minutes or so, leppa."

"30 minutes or so, leppa?" The third Leppamon asked. "Do we get our money back, leppa?"

Mew's left eye twitched. "You work for that multi-legged, red centaurian?"

"Nope, leppa. We work for Sleipmon, a member of the Royal Knights, leppa. We don't work for Jessie of Team Rocket, leppa," Replied another Leppamon.

Mew had a hard choice at the moment. Either to facefault at that reply or just burst out laughing...

"We work for Sleipmon because we're part of his evolution line, leppa..." Said another Leppamon (Too many!!! Run!!!) "Our Rookie form is Kudamon, leppa. Our Champion form is the loveable leppa, leppa. And our Ultimate form is Quilinmon, leppa."

"And then you become Sleipmon? Interesting..." Mew muttered. "By the way, where're Suicune and Moltres?"

"I didn't know they were visiting, leppa..." Said a female voice.

Mew whirled around and gasped. "Suicune!?"

Suicune blinked. "Suicune, leppa? I'm a Leppamon, leppa."

A Leppamon shook his head. "No, leppa. You're a Legendary Pokemon, leppa."

A Leppamon chuckled nervously. "It seems that your two friends somehow started to think that they were Leppamon after they tried speaking to us, leppa."

Mew sweatdropped. "What?! You've brainwashed them?!"

"We didn't do it on purpose, leppa!" A Leppamon called out.

Suicune sniffed around. "So, leppa... when are we having tuna-sushi, leppa? I'm starving, leppa!"

Mew groaned. "Oh, for the love of Ho-Oh... Wait, does that mean Moltres is-"

"Hey, leppa! What's with the floating pink cat, leppa?" Asked Moltres as he landed beside Suicune.

"She's looking for Moltres and Suicune, leppa. Do you know who they are, leppa?" Suicune asked.

Moltres nodded. "Of course, leppa. Moltres is the flaming bird who works for Lugia, leppa. Suicune is the Beast of the Northern Winds who serves Ho-Oh, leppa. In other words, leppa... they're Legendary Pokemon, leppa."

Suicune's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow, leppa. Legendary Pokemon, leppa..." She paused. "What are Pokemon, leppa?"

Mew's right eye twitched. "Oh, sweet Jirachi... **THEY'RE GONERS!!!!**" She screamed like a little girl and ran away in fear before they could drive her insane too.

"What's up with her, leppa?" Suicune asked.

Moltres shrugged. "I don't know, leppa. Say, leppa... anyone for tuna-sushi, leppa?"

"Me, leppa!" Called out the Leppamon.

"Leppa."

"Leppa."

"Leppa."

Let's get out of here now...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The other Legendary Pokemon were waiting nearby for Mew, Suicune, and Moltres to return...

Rayquaza yawned. "What's taking them so long?"

"They'll be back! Just give them time!" Ho-Oh snapped.

Rayquaza sighed. "Give them time, she says...Ho-Oh, Groudon and Kyogre are trying to kill each other again! I don't know how long I can stand it before I give up and let them kill themselves!"

"Why not convince them to fight in a different way?" Lugia suggested. "Like a question and answer game... if they have the brains for it, that is."

"Tried that..." Rayquaza muttered. "I wanted them to try a different type of battle... and they decided to play a round of Duel Monsters."

Lugia stared at Rayquaza in disbelief. "Duel Monsters?! What, with Duel Disks and everything?!"

Rayquaza nodded. "Yes, with Duel Disks and everything..."

"That'd look weird on Groudon..."Ho-Oh muttered. "And even odder on Kyogre, now that I think about it."

Rayquaza smirked. "Don't worry about it... it'll never happen. The moment they suggested that, I told them to kill each other..."

Ho-Oh sweatdropped. "You're so caring..."

Lugia sighed. "It is a popular card game for those who have fingers... I mean, those look at those two playing it over there!" He sweatdropped as he saw who was playing the game. "Oh no..."

Articuno glanced at the cards in her wings. Don't ask how she was holding them. "So, got any nines?"

Zapdos looked at the cards in his wings. "Erm... I have three pairs of Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes, three pairs of Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes, two pairs of-"

"**WRONG CARD GAME, IDIOT!!!**" Articuno snapped.

Lugia groaned. Ho-Oh giggled. "Never mind, at least we can wait for the others to come back with good news..."

"**RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!**" Mew screamed, zooming past the three large Pokemon before hiding in a tree.

"Gee, I wonder if she's got good news for us..." Rayquaza muttered.

"Mew? What's wrong?" Celebi asked, hovering up to the tree.

Mew poked her head out. "It's horrible! Suicune and Moltres have become just like them!"

"Just like who?" Raikou asked. His eyes widened. "Oh no!"

Entei glanced at Raikou. "What?!"

"I forgot! Doctor Who is on tonight!" Raikou gasped.

(**WHAM!!!**)

Articuno twirled the mallet around. "I wonder why we aren't permitted to wield mallets..."

Lugia stared at the dazed Raikou, who now had a large bump on his head. "I can think of one reason..."

"Leppa, leppa, leppa, leppa... **THEY'RE DOOOOOOOOOOMED!!!**" Mew sobbed.

Lugia rolled his eyes. "No, they're not... I can simply de-brainwash them with my Psychic powers..." He started flapping to get himself off the ground. "I'll go now, in fact..."

Ho-Oh flapped her wings as well. "I'll come too, considering that Suicune is my best Legendary Beast."

"What gives you that idea?" Raikou asked, getting up while rubbing his forehead.

"Considering that she's the main star of Pokemon Crystal and has the closest connection with the Unown, I think she's one of the best," Entei said. He put a fake, cheesy smile on his face. "Not that I'm jealous or anything..."

Raikou passed out from the scary, cheesy smile of Entei.

Articuno sweatdropped. "Oy vey..." She glanced at Zapdos. "Got any blacks?"

Zapdos stared at the cards. "Erm... One Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World, two Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins, five Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Seven Rings in Hand, erm..."

Articuno dropped the cards and flapped her wings. "Lugia, Ho-Oh! **WAIT FOR ME!!!**"

Zapdos blinked. "What did I say?"

Lugia flew away. "Come on, you two! This will take a while!"

"OK!" Called Articuno and Ho-Oh as they followed Lugia.

"Good luck!" Mew called.

Rayquaza sighed. "I have a feeling something comical is about to happen..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere, at a multi-story car park, the police and a few of the Royal Knights were investigating something terrible...

Flara, Eva and Growly were among the crowd milling about anxiously just outside the police barricade. Eva glanced around. "So, what's going on here?"

Dynasmon stepped forward. "Terrible stuff! There's been a murder!"

Eva gasped. "What?!"

Duftmon sighed. "Idiot, there wasn't a murder..."

"How do you know?" Dynasmon asked.

"Well, murder usually equals death... and the victim is still alive!" Duftmon snapped.

Dynasmon groaned. "What?! That's a shame!"

Growly blinked. "A shame...?"

Dynasmon nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to do cool stuff like those CSI guys on TV!"

Duftmon smirked. "The only '_cool_ _stuff_' you have back at HQ, Dynasmon, is the Wii."

"**HOT STUFF!**" Dynasmon cheered.

Growly sighed. "So, what's going to happen now?"

"We're waiting for another Knight to arrive, and then we can begin our investigation," Duftmon explained.

"And which Knight is that?" Eva asked.

"Me!" Magnamon groaned, limping into view. "Sorry I'm late... I'm in pain..."

Dynasmon shook his head. "I told you to be careful when playing _Pokemon Battle Revolution_..."

Flara blinked. "How can he pull a muscle playing that game? All you have to do is point and click!"

"True... you've been playing _Super Mario Galaxy_, haven't you?!" Dynasmon snapped.

Magnamon rolled his eyes. "Idiot, I've been under attack in an odd way..."

"How odd?" Flara asked.

"It was very unusual, ok?" Magnamon started. "Last night, I went to a leisure center to relax for a little while and I was ordering a drink at the bar. I ordered a Pepsi Max. And just before I start to drink it, some..." He paused to see some children nearby, and restrained himself from swearing. He sighed. "Some... **GIT** hit me in the leg with a **DART!!!**"

Growly and Eva paled and sweatdropped. Flara gasped. "How terrible!"

Dynasmon shrugged. "It could've been worse."

Duftmon palmed his face. "How could it be worse?!"

"He could have been facing forward and the dart could have hit him in the you-know-what..." Dynasmon said.

Magnamon glanced down and looked back up. "I have a codpiece protecting that spot."

"Really?" Dynasmon blinked. "Even when you're not wearing your armour?"

Magnamon palmed his face. "I wish Gallantmon was here... I could really use his shield..."

Duftmon shook his head. "Shall we get started?" He led the two Knights over to the scene of the crime. "Our victim is a biker who was leaving the parking lot, but was found at the toll gate... nothing was stolen from him, neither his wallet or his bike."

Magnamon blinked. "Really? How odd..."

Dynasmon nodded. "It is odd! It's a horrible murder!"

Duftmon palmed his face. "Give me... It's not a murder, idiot!"

Magnamon shrugged. "So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that somebody tried to kill him!" Duftmon explained. "The biker only survived because of his helmet!"

Magnamon nodded, looking at the ground. "I see... so, if the biker is alive and unharmed, then why is there a chalk outline here?"

Dynasmon puffed out his chest proudly. "I put that there!"

Magnamon sweatdropped. "Enough said..."

Duftmon shook his head. "Your thoughts, Magnamon?"

"Yes... how do you know the perp was trying to kill this guy?" Magnamon asked.

"Somebody tried to hit him in the head with a hard, blunt object..." Duftmon said. "It was powerful enough to crack his helmet."

Magnamon nodded slowly. "I see... I find this very odd. Have we found the almost-murder weapon?"

Duftmon shook his head. "No, not yet."

"But, don't fret about it!" Dynasmon spoke up. "I'm sure it'll turn up..."

Magnamon rolled his eyes. "Right, I'm sure. How will it turn up? It's not like it's just fall out of the sky..."

Suddenly, the toll gate beeped, and the metal railing came down and...

(**WHAM!!!**)

"**OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!**" Magnamon yelled, clutching the back of his head in pain.

Dynasmon blinked in amazement. "Magnamon, you're amazing! You've found the almost-murder weapon!"

Duftmon sweatdropped. "I have a funny feeling that there wasn't any attempted murder here..."

"I've got the feeling, but it's not funny!" Magnamon groaned, crawling on all fours while nursing the back of his head.

Dynasmon glanced at the toll gate and snapped his claws. "Ah, that reminds me! The manager of this place told me that they were experiencing a few problems with the gate since last night and have been waiting for the repairman to come!"

Magnamon blinked and walked back to the toll gate just as the metal railing went back up. "You knew all along?!"

"Well, I didn't think it was important..." Dynasmon said sheepishly.

"Wasn't important?!" Duftmon asked, looking shocked. "If you had told us the toll gate was broken, we would have figured out that the guy tried to pass through the toll gate and got hit by the railing! If you had mentioned that from the start, we would have spared Magnamon from having a headache!"

"But why was he trying to walk through the gate instead of riding?" Dynasmon asked. "Shall we ask him?"

"He's currently in the hospital, totally dazed and singing His World 15 times every 40 minutes..." Duftmon muttered.

Magnamon muttered. "Well, that's two pains I've got. One in my head and the other on my leg... I still wish I knew the git who attacked me with the dart!"

"You never saw him?" Duftmon asked.

Magnamon shook his head. "No... he was gone by the time I removed the dart..."

Due to the fact that they were canines and had good hearing, Eva and Growly sighed in relief.

"So, now what?" Dynasmon asked. "There was no crime and no murder... what shall we do now?"

Magnamon paused to think. "Well..."

The toll gate beeped...

The railing came down...

(**WHAM!!!**)

"**OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!**" Magnamon yelled.

Duftmon sweatdropped, pulling Magnamon away from the toll gate. "Get Magnamon a back helmet for starters..."

Dynasmon nodded. "Good idea..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, back in the Royal Knights' headquarters...

Alphamon sat at his desk with Omnimon and Gallantmon by his side. He was currently addressing Dynasmon, Duftmon, and a mummified headed Magnamon. Alphamon coughed. "So, once the rider came to his senses, did he explain **WHY** he walked through the toll instead of using his bike?"

Duftmon nodded. "Yes... you see, the moment he put his money in, the railing went up... then, came back down. Went up and down, up and down... and this lasted five minutes. Then, it suddenly stopped... so he got up and walked through it... nothing. So, he walked back through the gate to his bike and **WHAM!!!**"

Gallantmon rubbed his head. "This toll gate is a problem..."

"Tell me about it..." Magnamon grumbled.

Omnimon shook his head. "Well, I just hope this toll gate is getting fixed..."

"Actually, they're getting a new one..." Dynasmon said. "Especially now that somebody brought the broken one..."

Gallantmon blinked. "What?! What kind of idiot buys a broken toll gate?!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, goss! Look!" SkullSatamon called out. "I've brought myself a toll gate!"

BlackGuilmon came out, totally confused. "You brought a toll gate?!"

SkullSatamon nodded, standing beside the toll gate with a smile. "Yeah! And it was really cheap!"

"How cheap...?" BlackGuilmon asked.

SkullSatamon thought about that. "I can't remember, but it was between 3 and 3000 pounds..."

BlackGuilmon sighed. "So, what did you buy a toll gate for?"

SkullSatamon shrugged. "I dunno. I was hoping you could tell me..."

BlackGuilmon palmed his face.

"You know, this toll gate could be the next big thing!" SkullSatamon said. "It could be even bigger than the Wii!"

BlackGuilmon blinked. "The Wii?!"

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No thanks... I've already been..."

"Would you like to go to China!?" BlackGuilmon snapped, lifting the toll gate with incredible ease.

SkullSatamon blinked. "Why?"

BlackGuilmon sighed, putting the toll gate down. "Idiot, it won't be bigger than the Wii..."

SkullSatamon shook his head. "No, of course not... you see, it's-"

"**QUIET!!!**" BlackGuilmon snapped, holding up his large pencil. "Why, oh why, oh why, did Nintendo call it the Wii?" SkullSatamon opened his mouth to comment. "Shut it!"

SkullSatamon blinked. "OK..."

BlackGuilmon sighed before looking at the toll gate. "So, does it work?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Of course!" He slammed his hand against the toll gate. "Look!"

The toll gate beeped...

The railing came down...

(**WHAM!!!!!**)

And BlackGuilmon's entire body was buried in the ground, with only his head visible.

"It worked!" SkullSatamon happily said.

BlackGuilmon issued a wordless scream of rage. The skies darkened, the sun turned red, and BlackGuilmon erupted from the ground in a horrific explosion and instantly Warp-Digivolved to BlackMegidramon and loomed over SkullSatamon, blood dripping from his jaws as he lifted a giant flaming pencil into the air.

"How did I Digivolve into BlackMegidramon...?" BlackMegidramon wondered.

Don't break the fourth wall or else!

"Or else what?!" BlackMegidramon demanded.

The toll gate beeped...

The railing came down...

(**WHAM!!!!!**)

"I take your point..." BlackMegidramon groaned, crawling away.

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "Hey, you can't Digivolve into BlackMegidramon! You Digivolve into ChaosDukemon, then ChaosDukemon Destruction Mode and then a fusion of your knight form and Megidramon form called ChaosDukemon Hazard Mode!"

BlackMegidramon blinked. "He's right, oddly enough! Why can't I Digivolve into ChaosDukemon Hazard Mode?! Why? Why?! **WHY?!?!**"

The toll gate beeped...

The railing came down...

(**WHAM!!!!!**)

"I take your point... **AGAIN**..." BlackMegidramon groaned, crawling away.

Onto the next scene...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alphamon got up from his seat. "In any case... Well done, you three."

Dynasmon rubbed his claws gleefully. "I hope we get a rise for this..."

"What for?!" Duftmon asked. "We only discovered it was an accident! Besides, if anyone is getting a pay raise, it's Magnamon!"

Dynasmon blinked. "Why? What did he do?"

"Do you think I'm wearing these bandages for the fun of it!?" Magnamon snapped.

"In any case, we better get ready..." Gallantmon said, rubbing his forehead. "It's that time again..."

Dynasmon blinked. "Again? You mean... **ANOTHER** Christmas play?! But...it's only January, right? We don't have Christmas again for another eleven months!"

"Shield, please..." Duftmon and Magnamon said dully, glancing at Gallantmon.

Gallantmon nodded, summoning his shield. "Fine..."

Omnimon shook his head. "No, Dynasmon... it's time to inspect our personal armies. Last time, it was Crusadermon and her Knightmon..."

"_Considering her new name in the future will be **LOADKNIGHTMON**..._" Duftmon whispered, snickering.

"**I HEARD THAT!!!**" Crusadermon said, suddenly appearing behind Duftmon and hitting his head with a large frying pan.

"**OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!**" Duftmon cried.

Magnamon sweatdropped. "Pay raise for him..."

"So, who's next?" Dynasmon asked. "Me and my Mystimon army? UlforceVeedramon and his AeroVeedramon army? Gallantmon and his WarGrowlmon army? Magnamon and his ExVeemon army? Examon... erm..."

"Examon doesn't have an army yet..." Omnimon said. "We're still looking for an ideal army for him to lead."

Dynasmon nodded. "Right... Hold on, does that include you?"

Omnimon sweatdropped. "Erm..."

"I mean... you're two Digimon rolled into one!" Dynasmon said. "Do you lead Greymon and MetalGreymon or Garurumon and WereGarurumon?"

"Still... haven't... decided..." Omnimon muttered.

Duftmon shrugged. "Don't worry about it, sir. I don't have one yet, either."

Alphamon perked up. "Ah, problem solved..."

"What do you mean?" Duftmon asked.

Alphamon picked up some paperwork. "Well... we have an army of MetalGreymon and an army of WereGarurumon that don't have leaders yet. Omnimon will lead the MetalGreymon while you can lead the WereGarurumon, Duftmon."

Duftmon nodded. "Perfect, sir! But, why mention this now...?"

"Because you already spoke up about not having your own personal army!" Alphamon replied.

Duftmon sweatdropped. "Oh..."

Dynasmon scratched his head. "Anyway... who is it? Omnimon and his MetalGreymon army? Duftmon and his WereGarurumon army?"

"**WE JUST GOT THEM!!!**" Omnimon and Duftmon snapped.

"What about Craniummon and his Swa... No... Saw... No... Shaman... No... Shawubin... no... Shawuing**GIN**mon? No..." Dynasmon muttered. "**SHA...WU...ING...JIN...MON!!!!!!!!!**"

"You mean Shaujinmon?" Magnamon asked.

Dynasmon laughed sheepishly. "Yeah...that's them..."

Alphamon shook his head. "No, none of them..."

"Is it your army?" Duftmon asked. "You and your DoruGreymon army, sir?"

Alphamon shook his head. "No. It's the army led by a Knight that you purposefully left out..."

Magnamon's eyes widened. "No... you don't mean..."

Gallantmon nodded. "Yes... it's Sleipmon and his Leppamon army."

Dynasmon stepped back in horror. "No... no... no... no..." He fell to his knees melodramatically, screaming in slow motion. "**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Crusadermon walked by in normal speed. "I think you're overdoing it a bit..."

"Sir, this must be a mistake!" Duftmon yelled in horror.

"It's no mistake... it's that time of the year to check Sleipmon's Leppamon army!" Alphamon said. "Unless there's something else you urgently need to do, we must evaluate each other's armies to see how well they're doing... and currently-"

"You're doing a good job on the DoruGreymon, no doubt?" Duftmon asked sarcastically. "Because you're our leader and everything..."

Alphamon chuckled. "Actually, Craniummon is doing a better job on his army than me for a number of reasons!"

Dynasmon blinked. "What!? His Swa... No... Saw... No... Shaman... No... Shawubin... no... Shawuing**GIN**mon? No... **SHA...WU...ING...JIN...MON!!!!!!!!!**"

"You mean Shaujinmon?" Magnamon asked.

Dynasmon laughed sheepishly. "Yeah...that's them..."

"You were saying?" Alphamon asked.

"I forgot the question..." Dynasmon muttered.

"Shall we go?" Gallantmon asked.

Omnimon nodded. "Yes... And like Alphamon-sama said, unless you have a good reason not to come, you need to go with us."

"Correct!" Gallantmon agreed. "And it better not be the same excuse you gave last time."

Magnamon scratched his head. "And what reason was that?"

"Going to Disneyland to protect the Disney Princesses from Seto Kaiba's mercenaries." Gallantmon said.

Magnamon sweatdropped. "What? That excuse was used back then?!"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes... they only moved onto Jaden Yuki because they got tired of going to Disneyland from here."

Dynasmon stood tall and proud. "Still... we're valiant warriors to be protecting the virtue of beautiful Princesses! Snow White, Belle, Jasmine, Mulan, Maid Marian, Perdita, Nala, Kiara..."

"Maid Marian, Perdita, Nala and Kiara aren't Princesses, dolt!" Duftmon snapped. "Sure, Kiara is the daughter of King Simba and Queen Nala, but she's not a Disney Princess!"

"SkullSatamon told me they were!" Dynasmon said.

Alphamon shook his head. "Dynasmon, if SkullSatamon told you that Robin Hood was an actual bad guy, would you believe him?"

Gallantmon polished his shield. "Choose wisely..."

"In any case, the mercenary excuse is now defunct, seeing as they have retired..." Omnimon said. "Got any new pathetic excuses?"

Duftmon sweatdropped. "Yes! We're going... to protect... the Disney princesses... from... dogcatchers?"

Magnamon blinked. "Dogcatchers...?"

"Just give me a minute!" Duftmon snapped. "I need to think it through!"

"Wait! Dogcatchers?!" Dynasmon gasped. "Not only does Perdita need protection, but so do Pongo and the other Dalmatians?! And Lady and Tramp?! And Dodger and Rita?! And-"

"OK! OK!" Duftmon yelled. "Bad example!"

Alphamon chuckled. "Great... so, I guess that means-"

The stepped in. "Excuse me, sir. We have a... strange problem on our hands..."

"What is it, Examon?" Alphamon asked.

"It's UlforceVeedramon..." Examon said. "He's-"

"**VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!**"

Examon sweatdropped. "...brought a friend..."

UlforceVeedramon stepped into the office. Victreebel was covering his head. "Hey! Meet my new friend and hat!"

"How did he get in here?!" Omnimon demanded.

Examon shrugged. "He didn't... as soon as I told UlforceVeedramon that he'd be joining us for the inspection, he walked out and came back in with a Victreebel over his head..."

Alphamon rubbed his head. "Right...UlforceVeedramon, what was running through your head when you did that?"

"Nothing...?" Said a sheepish UlforceVeedramon.

Magnamon sweatdropped. "I'm not surprised..."

Alphamon sighed, getting up. "Nevertheless, let's get this inspection over with."

"**VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!**"

"Even though we have a new refruit?" Dynasmon asked.

"**RECRUIT!!!**" Duftmon snapped.

"Just go!" Gallantmon yelled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Sleipmon muttered to himself, pacing around anxiously.

Craniummon stood nearby, sighing, a package tucked underneath one arm. "You have to tell him, Sleipmon. He's going to find out anyway the moment he walks into that room..."

"Yes, but how am I going to tell him that-" Sleipmon started.

"Sleipmon!" Alphamon called, walking up to the two Knights with Duftmon and Crusadermon dragging UlforceVeedramon, who had a Victreebel over his head, behind him. "It's time... Are you ready, my friend...?"

Sleipmon nodded slowly. "Yes... just... can I give a small warning...?"

Gallantmon shook his head. "No warnings... we'll find out ourselves."

"I'm sure you will..." Craniummon muttered to himself. He handed Alphamon the package. "This just arrived, sir. It's from Flamedramon of the Dra-Warriors. It seems we have a new mission at hand!"

Alphamon nodded. "Excellent. We'll check it out later... Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, sir!" The other Knights said, Knights said, except for Sleipmon, Craniummon...

"**VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!**"

And Victreebel, of course.

"The new refruit!" Dynasmon said.

"**RECRUIT!**" Duftmon snapped.

Alphamon chuckled. "All right then..." He opened the door. "Let's go in!"

Sleipmon gulped. "Oh boy..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as he entered the room, Alphamon headed over to the first of the assembled Leppamon that lined up. "How are you, Leppamon?"

"I'm fine, Lord Alphamon-sama, leppa..." Said the Leppamon.

Alphamon nodded. "Good..." He went onto the second Leppamon. "And you?"

"Doing okay, Lord Alphamon-sama, leppa..." Said the second Leppamon.

"That's excellent..." Alphamon said, moving on to the next Leppamon. "You look fit and healthy."

The third Leppamon bowed. "Thank you very much, leppa."

Alphamon went to the fourth one. "And you?"

"Very well, leppa..." Said Suicune.

Alphamon nodded. "Good..." He stepped forward...

Paused for a moment...

...and took a step back. "Suicune?"

Suicune blinked. "Suicune? I'm not Suicune, I'm a Leppamon, leppa."

Dynasmon looked impressed. "Wow, a Leppamon that's able to transform itself into a Legendary Pokemon!"

"Which is more annoying?" Magnamon asked. "The leppa Leppamon or the dunce Dynasmon?"

Alphamon shook his head and glanced at the fifth Leppamon. "How about..." He blinked and looked up. "...you...?"

Lugia smiled. "I'm doing okay, leppa. I'm just feeling hungry, leppa. Anyone for tuna-sushi, leppa?"

Alphamon rubbed his eyes. "Oh boy..."

Examon walked over to Lugia. "What the...what's going on here?!" He walked over to the sixth Leppamon. "And who is this?!"

"Hi, there, leppa!" Said Ho-Oh cheerfully. "Got any tips on how to Digivolve into Quilinmon, leppa?"

Examon sweatdropped. "Erm..."

"Hey, leppa! Give him some space, leppa!" Moltres called out. "We're still new to this, leppa! We don't even know which Knight should make us run for cover, leppa! They say he can confuse his enemies with words that don't make any sense, leppa!"

Dynasmon looked proud. "That'd be me! Me, my megaphone and my wonderful speeches!"

Duftmon laughed. "See? He made a joke!"

"Was it funny, leppa?" Articuno asked. "I didn't get the joke, leppa. Went over my head, leppa. It was very fast, leppa. Very, very fast, leppa. Too fast, leppa. Too, very fast, leppa. Leppa."

Gallantmon's eye twitched. "Sleipmon, what's your excu- Where did he go?!"

"Crusadermon, let go of my tail!" Sleipmon yelled, trying to sneak out of the room.

"I got him, sir! I got him!" Crusadermon called.

Duftmon blinked. "A six-legged centaur-like Digimon that can't escape the room because of a pink, two-legged knight? Is there something wrong with this?"

"Leppa!" Said Suicune.

"Leppa!" Said Lugia.

"Leppa!" Said Ho-Oh.

"Leppa!" Said Moltres.

"Leppa!" Said Articuno.

"**VIIIIIC!!!**" Shrieked UlforceVeedramon.

Omnimon and Craniummon stared at UlforceVeedramon.

"I think he got tired of screeching..." UlforceVeedramon said.

"**VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!**"

"Nope, never mind, he's fine!" UlforceVeedramon corrected himself.

Alphamon sighed. "Perfect, just perfect... it happened again..." He turned to his second-in-command. "Have these five brought to our 'special' room."

Omnimon's eyes widened. "Sir, you don't mean..."

"The archive room?!" Duftmon guessed. "That place where Dynasmon has put records of all his speeches? You've been saving them to use in case anyone ever fell to the evil brainwashing of Leppamon and plan to use them to bring these poor souls back to normal?!"

"No..." Alphamon replied.

Duftmon shrugged. "It was a long shot..."

Craniummon rolled his eyes. "He's referring to a device I've been working on just in case anyone got brainwashed by the Leppamon. It's a helmet that can return an altered mind back to its original state."

Magnamon blinked. "Well, this helmet better be big... I mean, the size of Lugia and Ho-Oh's heads..."

"I know, I've made it variable in sizes," Craniummon said. "It can be as small as a Chuumon, or as big as an Apocalymon."

"Why did you make a helmet **THAT** big?!" Duftmon asked.

"Remember the last time when Magnadramon got her brain turned into a Leppamon?" Craniummon said. "Thankfully, it was just her, and none of the other Great Dragon Digimon..."

Gallantmon nodded. "I know... Azulongmon, Golddramon, Megidramon..."

Dynasmon scratched his head. "How do you know this helmet will work, Craniummon? Did you test it on your Swa... No... Saw... No... Shaman... No... Shawubin... no... Shawuing**GIN**mon? No... **SHA...WU...ING...JIN...MON!!!!!!!!!**"

"You mean Shaujinmon?" Magnamon asked.

Dynasmon laughed sheepishly. "Yeah...that's them..."

"What do you think brought Magnadramon back to her senses?" Craniummon asked.

"My speeches?" Dynasmon guessed.

Omnimon sighed. "No, we weren't cruel enough to make her listen to those."

Craniummon shook his head. "Nope, my helmet. I could call it the De-Leppa."

"Did he speak German, leppa?" Suicune asked.

"De Leppa, leppa?" Lugia added.

Articuno nodded. "That's right, leppa. De leppa, leppa, leppa. Why do we say leppa, leppa? Sounds weird saying leppa, leppa."

Dynasmon sighed. "Man, we should have done Craniummon and his Swa... No... Saw... No... Shaman... No... Shawubin... no... Shawuing**GIN**mon? No... **SHA...WU...ING...JIN...MON!!!!!!!!!**"

"You mean Shaujinmon?" Magnamon asked.

Dynasmon laughed sheepishly. "Yeah...that's them..."

"Examon, Gallantmon, Omnimon, UlforceVeedramon!" Alphamon called out. "Help me move them to outside while Craniummon and Sleipmon get the helmets!"

Examon nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Gallantmon nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Omnimon nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"**VIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!**"

"One problem, sir..." UlforceVeedramon muttered.

Alphamon rolled his eyes. "Change of plan... Dynasmon, you help out! Crusadermon, Duftmon... help UlforceVeedramon!"

Duftmon and Crusadermon nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Magnamon rubbed his forehead. "What a day..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later...

Suicune walked back into the Royal Knight's headquarters, groaning. "My head... Reminds me of the time Zapdos tried singing karaoke."

Moltres followed, shaking his head. "He wasn't singing, he was screaming in pain because Articuno fired an Ice Beam at his tail."

"Hey! He deserved it!" Articuno snapped, cringing at the sudden pain in her head. "He led Team Rocket to me, and they drove me nuts with their dumb motto, their stupid ideas to catch me, and their crummy jokes before I sent them blasting off!"

Moltres sweatdropped. "I think it was an accident, Articuno...him leading them there."

Articuno grumbled. "Was it before or after he zapped me, laughed and then I froze his tail when you arrived?"

"Enough!" Lugia snapped, making him wince from the pain in his head. "Just be glad this is all over..."

Ho-Oh steadied herself, looking at Alphamon and Omnimon. "Thank you... for saving us... from being Leppamon forever... ooh..."

"Are you okay?" Alphamon asked.

Ho-Oh nodded. "Yes... I have no complaints about how you saved us... just as long it got the job done."

"Well, to be honest, there are a few side effects to watch out for..." Omnimon said.

Articuno blinked. "Side effects? What side effects, leppa?"

Lugia sweatdropped. "You've just answered your own question..."

"How is **THAT** a side-effect?!" Moltres asked. "It looks like the process was a failure, leppa!"

"At least we know we're Pokemon and not Digimon, leppa!" Lugia pointed out.

Suicune nodded. "True... I know I'm a Suicune this time, leppa. I just wonder how long we'll say leppa, leppa."

Alphamon sighed. "Don't worry... it'll wear off soon... just give it time..."

"Very well, leppa..." Ho-Oh replied, blushing.

Suicune shook her head, trying to clear it. "S...Shall we go... and rejoin the others?"

Articuno nodded. "I agree, leppa... Now that the Leppamon are in there, we can have our meeting on the grounds, leppa..."

"That's right!" Lugia agreed. "Which means you can continue the card game you were trying to play with Zapdos, Articuno..."

Articuno sweatdropped. "Erm... on second thought..." She flew away in fear. "**I WANNA STAY AS A LEPPAMON, LEPPA!!!**"

Suicune blinked. "Wow... she's almost fast as me..."

"Well, she does need a bit of... inspiration to fly that fast..." Moltres muttered.

"That's the thanks we get...?" Omnimon muttered.

Ho-Oh coughed. "You must forgive Articuno, she had some problems with Zapdos before getting brainwashed."

Alphamon chuckled. "Don't worry about it, we have problems of our own too. If you stick around, you can see what I mean..."

"I think we have to stick around..." Lugia muttered. "We need to stop Articuno before she becomes a Leppamon again! Quick! Stop her!"

Moltres sighed. "Oh boy, leppa... I don't even mind saying this, leppa..."

Suicune rolled her eyes. "Just hang on, leppa... It'll soon be over, leppa... I hope, leppa..."

"So, where are your other Knights, leppa?" Lugia asked.

"Craniummon is putting the helmets away, Crusadermon is putting the Victreebel away... I think..." Omnimon muttered. "Magnamon is taking the rest of the day off and the others are on a important mission..."

Alphamon nodded. Yes, I've sent Gallantmon to debrief them as team leader."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dynasmon looked very annoyed. "This CD player is useless! It can't play this disc!"

"No, it's not useless..." Examon muttered. He held up an item. "This isn't a disc, it's a tape."

Sleipmon walked in with a tape player, looking eager. "Here it is! Here it is!"

"You look happy..." Duftmon said.

Sleipmon grinned. "Why shouldn't I? It's in my blood to enjoy the important missions that we Royal Knights take part in..."

Duftmon sweatdropped. "You just want some time off away from your Leppamon, don't you?"

"When are you going to play the tape?" Sleipmon asked.

Gallantmon sighed. "We'll play it once the tape recorder has been set up."

"We have to be careful..." UlforceVeedramon said. "Thanks to Dynasmon, Flamedramon is sending these tapes to us Mission Impossible-style... this is the seventh tape recorder we've had to buy!"

Dynasmon shrugged. "I just think it's cool to try it out..."

Examon held up a couple of destroyed tape recorders. "Try telling that to these guys!"

"I hope you told Flamedramon that these exploding tapes have to stop soon..." Duftmon said.

Dynasmon nodded. "Of course I have..."

Duftmon sighed. "Good..."

"Right after this one..." Dynasmon finished.

Examon sweatdropped. "I'll go and order a new tape recorder..."

UlforceVeedramon inserted the tape. "Right, ready..."

Gallantmon nodded. "Good. Play it."

Sleipmon pressed '_play_' and... "_Are you paying too much for car insurance?_"

"Fast forward! Fast forward!" Gallantmon snapped.

One quick fast forward later...

"_Were you injured in an accident that wasn't your fault?_" Asked a voice on the tape.

"Fast forward again! Fast forward again!" Gallantmon snapped.

One quick fast forward, again, later...

"Have you got it?" Gallantmon asked.

Sleipmon nodded. "Yes, I've reached the part of the tape where Flamedramon is."

Gallantmon sighed. "Good... glad to know Flamedramon is putting these worthless advertising tapes to good use... Now, no more fast forwarding..."

Flamedramon's voice came out of the speakers. "_Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? Is it working?_"

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "Fast forward..."

One quick fast forward later...

"_Good evening, gentlemen..._" Flamedramon said.

Dynasmon nodded. "Good evening..."

"_Dynasmon, remember... this is a tape... you don't have to reply to it..._" Flamedramon said.

Dynasmon laughed. "Sorry..."

Examon sweatdropped. "Talk about insane plothole insanity..."

"You don't have to say insane twice, you know..." Sleipmon muttered.

Duftmon nodded. "Yes... it's more than twice..."

Sleipmon palmed his face. "I didn't mean it like that..."

"_Your mission, if you choose to accept it--do you choose to accept it? If not, the Royal Knights will tea-_" Flamedramon paused. "_Dynasmon, you **ARE** a Royal Knight!_"

Dynasmon snapped his fingers. "I knew there was something wrong..."

"_**STOP LAUGHING, LUZDRAMON!!!**_" Flamedramon yelled. "_Anyway, do you accept it?_"

Dynasmon nodded. "Of course we do!"

Examon sighed. "Dynasmon, this is a tape... you don't have to-"

"_Excellent choice, Dynasmon!_" Flamedramon said.

Examon facefaulted.

Gallantmon rolled his eyes. "Get on with it..."

"_Your mission for today is-_" Flamedramon paused. "_What's the mission again?_"

Gallantmon facefaulted.

"_Ah, here it is... your mission is to find a Chaos Emerald that has been spotted somewhere in Germany. You must get it before it falls into the wrong hands!_" Flamedramon said.

Duftmon nodded. "OK!"

"Did he say it's in Germany?" UlforceVeedramon said, rewinding the tape a little.

"_Find a Chaos Emerald that has been spotted somewhere in Disneyland!_" Flamedramon said.

Examon sweatdropped. "How...? Oh, never mind..."

"_I wish you guys good luck!_" Flamedramon said. "_Oh, and can you throw this tape out the window to dispose of it? We ran out of explosives to put in this tape._"

Examon sighed in relief. "That's wonderful news, isn't it? A tape recorder has been spared..."

"Out you go!" Dynasmon said, throwing the tape recorder out the window.

"_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..._" Flamedramon cried as the tape recorder fell out of hearing range.

Examon walked away. "I'll order a new tape recorder now..."

"Get back here!" Gallantmon snapped. He sighed. "All right, we'd better start this mission immediately!"

"Just one question..." Duftmon said. "What happens if we refuse to do this task?"

UlforceVeedramon gasped. "You can't do that! Flamedramon will punish us!"

Duftmon shook his head. "How can Flamedramon punish us?! We're Mega-level Digimon and he's a normal Armour-level Digimon! What can he do to punish me?"

The toll gate beeped...

The railing came down...

(**WHAM!!!!!**)

"**OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!**" Duftmon yelled.

"By the power of Plothole!" UlforceVeedramon called out.

"**THUNDERCATS, HOOOOO!!!**" Dynasmon bellowed.

(**CLANG!!!**)

Gallantmon sighed, polishing his shield. "Get a grip, will you...?"

Dynasmon got up, rubbing his face. "So... shall we get some members of our army to help? I just hope we don't get Craniummon and his Swa... No... Saw... No... Shaman... No... Shawubin... no... Shawuing**GIN**mon? No... **SHA...WU...ING...JIN...MON!!!!!!!!!**"

"Don't you mean..." Sleipmon paused and opened the door. "Magnamon! Dynasmon is at it again!"

"Dynasmon, do you mean Shaujinmon?" Magnamon bellowed.

Dynasmon laughed sheepishly. "Yeah...that's them..."

Gallantmon shook his head. "No... this requires the experience of the Royal Knights..." He got up from the table. "Let's go! If leave now, we'll make it to Disneyland by nightfall!"

"I hope Mickey Mouse will remember us!" Dynasmon said cheerfully.

Duftmon rolled his eyes. "Of course he would. I was the one who told him and the others to hide the megaphones when you were around!"

Dynasmon gasped in horror. "It was you!? Why?!"

"Give me five minutes and I'll write down a list of one hundred reasons you shouldn't have a megaphone..." Duftmon replied.

Gallantmon walked over to a door. "Hmm..."

"Something the matter?" Sleipmon asked.

"Somebody locked the door from the inside..." Gallantmon muttered.

Dynasmon gasped in horror. "**OH NO!!! WE'RE DOOMED!!! QUICK, SUMMON THE THUNDERCATS!!!**"

UlforceVeedramon summoned his lightsaber sword. "On it!"

Examon sweatdropped. "But, if it's locked from the inside, that means we can open it easily..."

Gallantmon unlocked and opened the door." "Exactly..."

"Who locked the door?" Examon wondered.

"Me..." Duftmon muttered. "In order to keep the Leppamon out..."

Gallantmon shook his head. "Nevertheless, let's move out!" He walked out of the room with the other Knights while Duftmon stayed behind. "Duftmon, come on!"

Duftmon shook his head. "No way! There's no way I'm going to fly over to Disneyland to tire myself out while dealing with Thundercat calls, Sawbin... something-mon-"

"Shaujinmon!" Magnamon called.

"Whatever..." Duftmon muttered. "Shaujinmon problems and Dynasmon himself! Nothing's going to make me go, and that's final!"

The toll gate beeped...

"**WAIT FOR ME!!!!**" Duftmon yelled, running out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five hours later, in a tunnel underneath Disneyland...

Gallantmon gave the sky-blue Chaos Emerald an appraising nod. "Good job, men. We were able to get this before Jafar found it..."

"Too bad the readers didn't get to see us strut our stuff..." UlforceVeedramon muttered.

Duftmon shrugged. "Where's the comedy in that?"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Sleipmon hissed. "That's what BlackGuilmon's supposed to do with SkullSatamon's head..."

Duftmon shook his head. "Never mind... at least you two didn't do anything stupid..."

"What? Us? Stupid?" Dynasmon asked, looking shocked. "What makes you think we would have?"

Examon sweatdropped. "Is that a rhetorical quesion...?"

Duftmon sighed. "Oh boy... somebody show these two that they could do something stupid! Somebody?! Anybody?!"

The toll gate beeped...

The railing came down...

(**WHAM!!!!!**)

"**OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!**" Duftmon yelled.

"By the power of Plothole!" UlforceVeedramon called out.

"**THUNDERCATS, HOOOOO!!!**" Dynasmon bellowed.

Sleipmon poked Duftmon. "Be careful what you wish for..."

Duftmon groaned. "Shut up..."

"Right, we've got the Emerald!" Gallantmon said. "Let's return to base!"

Dynasmon blinked. "Do you think we need some back-up in case we're ambushed? Let's hope you don't get Craniummon and his Swa... No... Saw... No... Shaman... No... Shawubin... no... Shawuing**GIN**mon? No... **SHA...WU...ING...JIN...MON!!!!!!!!!**"

(**RING! RING!**)

Examon brought out a cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" He handed it to Dynasmon. "It's for you..."

"Yes?" Dynasmon asked.

"_Do you mean Shaujinmon?_" Magnamon asked.

Dynasmon laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, that's them..."

Sleipmon scratched his head. "Where did Examon get that cell phone from and how did Magnamon know to call at that exact moment?"

UlforceVeedramon chuckled. "Simple. By the power of-"

"Oh, zip it..." Sleipmon muttered.

"So, what now?" Duftmon asked. "More insanity, meet the Disney characters, wait for a new mission, or just head back and hope we can finish the chapter early?"

Gallantmon rolled his eyes. "For our sake and for the completion of this story, let's hope it's the last part..."

"I'd rather do the second choice!" Dynasmon said. He pointed in a random direction dramatically. "Let's meet up with the Disney characters!"

Examon sweatdropped. "Other way..."

Dynasmon blinked. "Oh? Where am I pointing then? The nesting grounds of the Shaujinmon?"

Phone rings...

Dynasmon answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_You got it right?! You got it right!!!_" Magnamon cheered.

Dynasmon blinked. "Got what right? Oh, you mean Swa...No... Saw... No... Shaman... No... Shawubin... no... Shawuing**GIN**mon? No... **SHA...WU...ING...JIN...MON!!!!!!!!!**"

(**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**)

"Did he lose the connection?" Examon asked.

"I'm guessing it's Magnamon swearing..." Duftmon muttered.

Gallantmon shook his head. "Oy vey... OK, everyone. Let's get above ground right now..."

Sleipmon glanced up. "I wonder where in Disneyland we're underneath at the moment."

"Anyone want to bet that we're underneath the Pride Lands from The Lion King?" Duftmon asked.

UlforceVeedramon blinked. "Why would you say that?"

"Because its the author's favourite film with Nala being his favourite character..." Duftmon reasoned.

UlforceVeedramon shook his head. "No, no... need a better reason than that..."

Duftmon's eye twitched. "Oh, shut up..."

"Look! Lion King or not, we have to go aboveground!" Gallantmon said. "OK! Everybody, onwards and upwards!"

"What's the opposite of that?" Dynasmon asked. "Leftwards and rightwards?"

"Offwards and downwards?" UlforceVeedramon guessed.

"**JUST GO!!!**" Sleipmon snapped.

0000000000000000000000000

Royal Knights Headquarters...

Gallantmon walked in with a heavy sigh. "Well, glad that's over..."

Examon walked in, a pale and horrified look on his face. "I know...it's incredible...almost like the world ended..."

"Just because I behaved badly in front of the Disney characters doesn't mean you have to make a big deal out of it!" Dynasmon grunted, following them into the room.

Sleipmon blinked as he walked in. "Behaved **BADLY**? You idiot, you behaved **PROPERLY**! Not once did you make a pun, say anything about Craniummon's men or...anything else, stupid!"

"Exactly my point!" Examon screamed. "That's why it can't be real, it's so bizarre and unheard of! Please, pinch me to see if this was a dream..."

The toll gate beeped...

The railing came down...

(**WHAM!!!!!**)

"**OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!**" Examon yelled. "**I SAID '_PINCH_', NOT '_WHACK_'!!!**"

Duftmon shrugged, not bothered at all. "I forgot to mention that Dynasmon showed proper respect. However, he'd have lost if he saw a megaphone, so..."

"Why didn't you tell me that?!" Examon screamed. He groaned. "I'm still a newbie..."

"Nevertheless, Examon... we're back!" Dynasmon announced.

UlforceVeedramon rushed in. "Alphamon wants to see us now!"

Gallantmon nodded. "We're on our way!"

"What's it about?" Dynasmon asked. "It's not Swa...No... Saw... No... Shaman... No... Shawubin... no... Shawuing**GIN**mon? No... **SHA...WU...ING...JIN...MON!!!!!!!!!**"

Silence...

Dynasmon blinked. "Erm... **SHA...WU...ING...JIN...MON!!!!!!!!!**"

Silence...

"Sha...wu...ing...jin...mon...?" Dynasmon repeated more slowly.

More silence...

"Where's Magnamon?" Gallantmon asked.

Omnimon walked in. "He's back!"

"Who's back?" Examon asked.

"**_GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!_**" Magnamon yelled. "**_GIVE ME BACK MY ARMOUR!!!!_**"

Dynasmon gasped in horror. "No... not... **JACK BIRD!!!**"

Sleipmon, Omnimon and Gallantmon facefaulted.

Duftmon sweatdropped. "Jack Sparrow..."

"So? They're the same!" Dynasmon said. "A sparrow is a bird! So, Jack Bird! Maybe he's Jack Pigeon or Jack Hawk or Jack Falcon or Jack Seagull or..."

"Never mind that!!!" Omnimon yelled. "Come on! Let's go before Jack gets away with Magnamon's armour!"

Duftmon nodded. "Right away, sir! We'll get moving with a-"

The toll gate beeped...

The railing came down...

(**WHAM!!!!!**)

"**OUCH!!!**" Duftmon yelled. "**I WAS WILLING TO GO!!!**"

"Move it! Move it!" Gallantmon snapped, rushing out of the room.

Alphamon stood nearby with Craniummon and Crusadermon. He sighed. "Well, I guess this madness will continue to happen until next Christmas..."

Crusadermon nodded. "Agreed... I wonder what will the next play be for this year's Christmas..."

"Well, since we did the Nativity Play last year, why not do A Christmas Carol next time?" Craniummon suggested. "I mean, the last Christmas Carol happened on the year after the Nativity Play."

"Maybe, maybe not..." Crusadermon muttered. "What happens if that's true..."

Alphamon chuckled. "Then, prepare yourselves to make sure BlackGuilmon doesn't run away in fear..."

The two Knights saluted. "Yes, sir!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile...

Growly sighed in relief. "I still feel guilty for that accident I did to Magnamon and the dart..."

"But, if Magnamon finds out, he might overreact and beat you to death..." Eva pointed out.

Growly nodded. "True... then again, how is he going to find out that I accidentally threw the dart into his leg?"

"So, it was you, huh?" Magnamon growled, standing behind Growly.

Growly sweatdropped. "Oh, come on... you've got to be kidding me..."

Eva gaped. "Erm, Magnamon?"

"Eva, allow me..." Growly muttered. He took a deep breath. "Magnamon, I'm very sorry I threw that dart at you... it was an accident..."

"I'll forgive you if you help me with a small problem..." Magnamon muttered.

Growly blinked. "What small problem is that?"

"Turn around..." Eva replied.

Growly turned around and blinked. "M...Magnamon...?"

Magnamon coughed. He was standing before them naked, sans the barrel he was wearing. "Hello..."

Growly palmed his face. "Oh no... Jack Sparrow is back, isn't he?"

Magnamon nodded. "Yes, he is... I'm going to have to start wearing armor made of silver or copper if this keeps up..."

Eva sweatdropped. "Where do we start?"

"**_I'VE CORNERED HIM AT THE MEGAPHONE SHOP!!!_**" Dynasmon yelled somewhere in the distance.

Eva gulped in fear. "I'm staying here..."

Magnamon coughed. "Do not fret, Eva... for we have a new ally on our side who'll inflict punishment on the fools who oppose us."

Eva blinked. "Like..."

"Observe..." Magnamon said, snapping his fingers.

The toll gate beeped...

The railing came down...

(**WHAM!!!!!**)

"_**OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!**_" Screamed Dynasmon in the distance.

Growly rubbed his eyes. "Please don't tell me that you've decided to make that toll gate a member of the Royal Knights... Otherwise, you guys have really lost it..."

Magnamon rolled his eyes. "Believe me, kid... Dynasmon and UlforceVeedramon wants to want to name that thing TollGatemon, the twelfth member of the Royal Knights..."

"Yep, that's them..." Eva muttered.

"_Hey!_" Dynasmon bellowed. "_Who summoned the Swa...No... Saw... No... Shaman... No... Shawubin... no... Shawuing**GIN**mon? No... SHA...WU...ING...JIN...MON!!!!!!!!!_"

"**SHAUJINMON!!!!!!!**" Magnamon, Eva and Growly yelled.

"_Never mind..._" Dynasmon muttered.

"_Dynasmon is lying!_" Omnimon called from the other side. "_Jack went this way! Towards the docks! Come on!_"

Growly smirked. "I knew it... Jack wouldn't be foolish enough to get stuck in a megaphone shop with Dynasmon..."

Magnamon nodded. "Agreed... That Dynasmon... he would do anything to get into that shop, even during an important mission... Oy vey, let's go..."

Growly sighed as he took Eva's hand. "Shall we?"

Eva smiled and giggled. "Yes, let's..."

And at long last... we end this final chapter, showing the adventures of the high-ranking Digimon that protect the Digital World... and I have to ask you a question? Do you feel safe?

Or would you feel safer in the enemies' territory?

Nevertheless, it's time to end this before something idiotic happens...

"**LET'S SUMMON REINFORCEMENTS!!!**" SkullSatamon bellowed.

"By the power of Plothole!" UlforceVeedramon called out.

"**THUNDERCATS, HOOOOO!!!**" Dynasmon bellowed.

Too late...

The toll gate beeped...

The railing came down...

(**WHAM!!!!!**)

"**OOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!**" Dynasmon and UlforceVeedramon yelled.

SkullSatamon blinked. "It missed..."

Tonight's dinner, spinach!

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" SkullSatamon cried in horror.

"**GIVE IT UP, LEPPA!!!**" Yelled Articuno.

Lugia, Moltres, Ho-Oh and Suicune sweatdropped. "Wear off please, leppa..."

And now, the end...

Velene and Flara sighed in relief. "Finally, leppa."

Alphamon groaned. "Not them too..."

**THE END**.

"Leppa."

"Leppa."

"Leppa."

"**VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!!!!!!!!!**"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**And that's it!**

**End 2007! And begin 2008!**

**Now, I can finally continue my main story! Hurrah!**

**The Leppamon gag is done from a Royal Knights comic on DeviantArt. It's really funny! Just be careful or you'll become a Leppamon too!!!**

**So, until the next time, see ya!**


End file.
